12 de febrero
by mr-nadie
Summary: Debido a un pequeño "accidente", Romano comienza a evitar el contacto con España, hasta que un día, casi un año después, decide visitarle por mera pereza a cocinar, dándose cuenta poco después de que iba a ser 12 de febrero y que el español no le iba a dejar huir. (Spamano y un poco de Gerita)
1. Capítulo 1

El rítmico sonido de su respiración indicaba que se había quedado dormido. Volteó en el sofá, quedando cara abajo.

– _Fratello_!

Italia se hizo notar, consiguiendo que su hermano se despertara súbitamente. Un hilo de saliva caía por su barbilla. El recién despertado le dedicó una mirada de odio.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Hoy voy a salir así que no voy a poder preparar la comida. ¿Te las apañarás solo?

Romano abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Después volvió a entrecerrarlos para mostrar su enojo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

–He quedado.

A pesar de la sonrisa de su hermano menor, Romano seguía con una mueca molesta.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

–Hermanito... Siempre puedes ir a ver al hermano mayor España. Sabes que se alegrará de verte.

La expresión del otro se tornó aún más oscura. Italia se estremeció.

– ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Vamos, hermano. Pásamelo hoy al menos...

Romano se encogió de hombros y salió de casa, sin permitir que su hermano pequeño terminara de hablar. Todo el camino estuvo refunfuñando mientras pateaba cada piedra que encontraba.

El joven llegó a casa, completamente cansado. Tener que trabajar durante toda la mañana sin haber dormido más de tres horas no era algo realmente favorable. Tras oír el leve chasquido que le indicaba que la puerta se había abierto, pasó hacia dentro. Un " _buongiorno_ " sonó desde el sofá, haciendo que España saltara por la sorpresa.

– ¿Romano? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El otro se estiró hasta que su espalda comenzó a crujir. Después contestó.

– ¿Acaso no puedo venir sin avisar y darte una visita?

–Eh... Sí, claro– sonrió, algo confuso–. Pero...¿Cómo has entrado?

Romano metió la mano en su pantalón y sacó unas llaves que comenzó a girar para que el mayor lo viera.

–Me las habías dado hace mucho, estúpido.

–Ah, sí. –Aún estaba confundido– Es igual.

Se sentó al lado de su antiguo "subordinado" y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Tengo hambre, y mi estúpido hermano hoy no quiere hacer la comida.

España sintió como herían su frágil orgullo.

–Me hace sentir un poco triste el que solo me visites por eso. Hace mucho que no vienes. Por un momento pensé que querías pasar mi cumpleaños junto a mí o algo.

– ¿Bromeas? Este tiempo es horrible. Hace demasiado frío en febrero.

El mayor resopló en voz alta, haciendo que el otro se molestara.

–Siempre te quejas de todo. Si voy yo, soy un acosador. Si te llamo y pregunto cómo estás, acosador. Si no hago nada, paso de ti. Obviamente tengo que esperar a que vengas tú, y también te quejas del clima.

–Yo no me he quejado de tus visitas, bastardo.

El español simplemente prefirió no contestar. Su amigo era peor que un niño pequeño, sobre todo si tenía hambre.

–Mira. Voy a preparar la comida, pero por favor, no te quejes. Hoy no me veo con suficiente aguante.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina. Mientras, Romano permaneció en el sofá, buscando un canal en la televisión donde pudiera entender que decía este. Finalmente, la apagó algo molesto por no dar con su objetivo.

–Espero que no te importe pero hoy comeremos tortilla–España se asomó un poco por la puerta–. No tengo mucho más para cocinar.

"Otra vez tortilla. Parece ser que el hombre no sabe hacer nada más que eso. Sabe que odio las malditas patatas. Estúpido egoísta."

Romano no detuvo sus pensamientos en donde asesinaba a todos varias veces. Odiaba que su hermano lo dejara de lado, y más si ocurría justo en el último momento. Seguramente él tendría pensamientos cómo: "Ve~ Siempre puedes comprar en un puesto o ir a un restaurante, o mismo con el hermano mayor España." Sí, y mover su culo acomodado en el sofá, algo impensable para Romano.

España salió de la cocina tarareando una canción de forma alegre mientras llevaba un plato con la comida y dos copas en la otra mano.

–Sabes que no me gusta la tortilla.

–La última vez no dijiste lo mismo– comentó poniendo la mesa–. Bueno. Lo dijiste, mas te comiste la mitad.

–Al menos tienes vino. Así no tendré que aguantar esto de todo sobrio.

El español sonrió y depositó todo sobre la mesa. Romano se levantó a regañadientes.

–Así que dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños. Siempre lo olvido.

–Es igual. No es como si nos conociéramos desde hace 500 años o algo así– soltó una leve carcajada mientras el otro removía su comida con el tenedor–. Es el doce, como siempre. Vienes este año también, ¿verdad?

–No es que tenga muchas ganas sinceramente.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué que el año pasado acabaras completamente borracho y empezaras a bailar sobre la mesa insultando a todos? ¿Y qué que al final de la noche me agarraras y besaras? Eso son tonterías sin importancia que le ocurren a cualquiera.

Romano se había tornado a un color escarlata. Supuraba vergüenza.

–Te he dicho mil veces que no menciones eso.

–Está bien, lo siento– volvió a reír con un tono cantarín–. Permaneceré en silencio.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuándo el mayor volvió a hablar.

– ¿Y por qué Ita no pudo prepararte la comida?

–Tenía una cita con el macho patata.

España arqueó la ceja, con ligera sorpresa.

– ¿Van enserio?

La curiosidad del ojiverde molestó al joven.

– ¿Y yo que sé? Joder. ¡Mira que eres pesado!

– ¿Y esa reacción?– sonrió–. ¿Celos?

– ¿P-por qué iba a estar celoso del macho patata ese? Me importa una mierda con quien vaya mi hermano.

–Bueno, vale. En fin. Ya no podré casarme con Italia al final.

Humo comenzó a salir de la cabeza del pequeño al escuchar aquellas palabras. España volvió a reírse, pero esta vez de forma más ruidosa. Realmente estaba celoso.

–Tú me rechazaste la vez que te lo pedí– giró el tenedor un par de veces en el aire, algo distraído–. No debería molestarte.

–No te rechacé.

El tenedor del español cayó al suelo cuando este oyó aquellas palabras. Se agachó para recogerlo y acabó golpeándose en la cabeza con la mesa.

– ¿Por qué iba a decir que no? Serían comidas gratis, y me limpiarías la casa. Además, no tendría que ver al bastardo aquel tan a menudo.

–Espera. ¿Estás hablando enserio?

–Claro. Además, cuándo una chica se apegara en exceso, podría saltarle con lo de estar casado. Es una buena idea. Nos compensa.

La sonrisa permanente de España se esfumó, dejando simplemente una expresión apagada.

–Querrás decir que te compensa a ti– comentó, llevando el tenedor al fregadero y cogiendo otro–. No pensé en esas cosas cuando te pedí matrimonio. Si va a ser así, prefiero seguir soltero.

– ¿¡Qué pensabas entonces!?


	2. Capítulo 2

–Vamos, Roma. Quédate un día más. Cuando termine el cumpleaños, podrás irte cuando quieras. Venga...

El menor refunfuñó un par de veces por lo bajo.

–Si dices que sí, preparo chocolate caliente, ya que tienes tanto frío.

Romano frunció aún más el ceño. En cualquier momento sus cejas podrían llegar a juntarse.

–Está bien, pero solo si me sirves el chocolate en mi taza y mañana no preparas nada con patatas.

El abrazo de España no lo pudo esquivar.

¡Quítate de encima!

...

El mayor se sentó en una silla cercana al sofá. Mientras, Romano tomaba su siesta ocupando todo este.  
Desde que su subordinado era pequeño, a España le resultaba hipnótico ver como él dormía. Parecía una persona completamente diferente al no hablar.  
A pesar de no tener su sitio común donde descansaba después de comer, el joven estaba feliz. Tener a su Romano hacía que se sintiera gratamente agradecido.  
Apoyó su codo en la mesa del salón y allí quedó dormido, dejando descansar su cabeza encima de su brazo en vertical. Poco después perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia delante, golpeándose la cara contra la mesa. Una risa desde lo bajo se escuchó a su espalda.  
–Así que estabas despierto – comentó, acariciando su frente dolorida–. Podrías haberme dejado un sitio.  
– ¿Y perderme ese golpe? Ni loco.  
Su sonrisa mostraba soberbia y cierta burla hacia el otro. Después, se levantó y estiró completamente.  
–Voy a salir a explorar los alrededores.  
–Voy contigo.  
–No. Quiero salir sólo. Me comentaste que llevas durmiendo mal estos días. Descansa un rato, idiota.  
España se tumbó en el sofá, tapando con su brazo ambos ojos.  
–Está bien. Si pasa algo, mándame un mensaje. Sin excepción. No te vayas a hacer el valiente e intentes solucionarlo sólo. Te conozco.  
–Sólo cierra la puta boca y déjame.  
–Yo también te aprecio, tomatito.

Se despidió y salió por la puerta. Fuera la temperatura disminuyó considerable, llegando a sentir el italiano como sus dedos se entumecían no mucho más tarde. Tras pasear unos 20 minutos, llegó a la ciudad ya que España vivía apartado de esta. Las calles no estaban muy transitadas, aunque a falta de peatones, había vehículos. Parecía que justo coincidía con la hora de vuelta al trabajo. A diferencia de Roma, se notaba una atmósfera algo más calmada.

Estaba bien pasar un rato para recapacitar sin el ruidoso de España. Desde lo ocurrido el anterior cumpleaños, este decidió permanecer alejado de su antiguo jefe, algo que molestó terriblemente al mayor. A pesar de hablar por teléfono de vez en cuando, no se veía satisfecho y buscaba quedar. Romano siempre decía que no.  
...

Se removió en el sofá. No sabía cuántos minutos habían transcurrido desde que su amigo había salido de su hogar, pero no los suficientes como para descansar lo suficiente. El móvil comenzó a sonar con el característico tono que España había agenciado al otro. Dejó que emitiera sonido unos segundos y respondió.

– ¿Roma? Sí, voy ahora...

Lo único que dijera su amigo fueron la dirección y que era importante, mas cuando vio la situación tras llegar corriendo, sintió ganas de reprochar.

–Por favor, España. Ella no habla mi idioma.

–Romano... ¿Enserio el coquetear era una misión tan importante?

– ¿La has visto bien? Tiene las proporciones de la mismísima Venus de Milo.

–Y habla castellano.

El español le dedicó una fugaz mirada a la joven a unos metros de ambos. Realmente lucía bonita, ahí parada esperando a que le dieran una explicación a semejante intrusión.

–Está bien... Pero me debes una muy gorda.

Tanto el seductor italiano cono el confundido español que hacía tan solo unos minutos estaba durmiendo se acercaron a la joven. Esta sonrió, aunque seguía reflejando confusión. **(Conversación en cursiva: Castellano/Español)**

– _Disculpe, señorita. –_ se hizo notar España, algo tímido.

- _Buenos días._

 _-Verá… Mi amigo parece estar interesado en entablar una conversación contigo, y como no es de aquí, me toca ser su traductor. Esta situación es un poco rara._

– _Sí... Un poco_ – rio algo nerviosa – _. Soy Sara. Encantada._

 _-Antonio, y el italiano seductor detrás mío Lovino._

– ¿Qué estáis diciendo?– preguntó este, tocando el hombro del mayor.

–Nos he presentado. Calma.

– Bien, bien. Dile que tiene unos ojos muy bonitos, y que con el sol se tornan a un color ámbar todavía más deslumbrante.

–... Eh _... Le gustan tus ojos_.

– _¡Qué amable! Los suyos son bonitos también, aunque si te digo la verdad, me gustan más los tuyos_. – le dedicó una sonrisa algo tímida.

España se pasó la mano por el pelo, cohibido también por el piropo repentino.

– _Gracias. Eres muy amable_.

–Dile que me pareció extraño ver a una chica así de guapa paseando sola por aquí.

El italiano siguió hablando mientras el otro comenzaba a reírse por la situación.

– _Básicamente está ligando contigo._

– _Lo imaginaba. No creo que me fuera a preguntar dónde está el supermercado o algo._

– _Si hubiera aprendido Español cuando le dije... Es el hombre más tozudo que conozco._

La joven se rio alegremente. Mientras, la voz del italiano seguía sonando, ya que pensaba que su amigo lo estaba traduciendo al mismo tiempo.

– _Creo que deberías hacer caso a tu amigo, no vaya a ser que se dea cuenta de que no estás traduciendo lo que dice._

– ¿Qué ha dicho?– preguntó el mencionado.

– Que le pareces mono, Roma.

Romano sonrió, como si hubiera conseguido su objetivo.

–Bien, bien... Eh... Pregúntale si le gustaría venir a tomar algo.

– _Disculpa, señorita, pero el chico este quiere saber si querrías quedar con nosotros pero... Si no te importa, preferiría que dijeras que no ya que esto es algo incómodo y, bueno, es un acontecimiento especial el que este se venga a darme una visita, y quería aprovechar el día con él_.

– _Es una pena. Me habías caído bien. Si te digo la verdad, los italianos están bien, pero prefiero la "comida española"_ – Comentó, guiñando su ojo derecho.

– _Ha sido un placer, Sara_.

La muchacha marchó para sorpresa del tercero, cuyos pensamientos estaban centrados en que esa noche no la iba a pasar solo en la habitación.

– Bastardo ¿Qué pasó? ¿Le has dicho algo raro?

–Está algo ocupada ahora mismo y no puede. Es una lástima.

–Dime la verdad. No le he gustado.

– ¿Cómo no le ibas a gustar?– protestó, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño– Eres encantador, aunque solo con las chicas.

–Cierra la boca, idiota.

-Ahora que estamos fuera, demos un paseo.


	3. Capítulo 3

España permaneció con una ligera sonrisa en los labios todo el camino. Se le veía feliz.

-Deja de sonreír tan tontamente, bastardo. Pareces idiota.

-¿Por qué no iba a sonreír? El que tú no hayas ligado no quiere decir que te tengas de desahogar conmigo.

Lo que a Romano realmente le molestaba en el fondo era que España no había parecido importarle el ayudarle en seducir a aquella joven. Realmente lo pensaba en el fondo de él, más su ego no le permitía darse cuenta.

-Lo que tú digas.

El español simplemente calló durante unos minutos. Notaba a su amigo mucho más quejica que de costumbre.

-¿Pedimos una pizza para cenar?- preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que tanto trabajo le estaba costando guardar.

-No tengo muchas ganas de pizza ahora mismo.

El color de España disminuyó al oír eso, tornando a un tono blanquecino.

-¿Romano? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Ya he desayunado pizza de ayer. No tengo ganas de atiborrarme a esta, además, sabes que no me gusta la pizza extranjera demasiado.

-Está bien. En ese caso… ¿Te apetece algo en especial?

El menor pateó una piedra del camino mientras charlaba con el otro. Una parte de él, no obstante, estaba pensando qué hacer con el cumpleaños de España. Obviamente, cómo la decisión de salir de Italia había sido repentina, no llevaba más que un par de monedas en la cartera (algo indispensable en su hogar) por lo que no tenía la opción de comprar un regalo a este. Rezó para que, como todos los años, su hermano hubiera comprado un detalle.

-¿Qué vas a hacer para tu cumpleaños?

-Invitaré a los mismos que el año pasado a casa. Con mi edad no puedo permitirme salir por ahí, eso y el dinero que supondría gastar…- lo último lo susurró-. Siento mucho que tengas que volver a ver a Alemania, pero ya sabes que tengo que quedar bien con él… Le debo demasiado… y como es amigo o "amigo" de Ita y hermano de Pru, es razonable el incluírlo.

Romano resopló.

-Lo que tú digas.

Pasaron los minutos y horas, hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse consiguiendo que el frío se notara más. El italiano, tan solo con un abrigo, comenzó a tiritar.

-Maldición. ¿Podemos volver ya? Realmente detesto este clima.

-Es culpa de Roma el tener frío. Tendrías que venir preparado. No importa. Ten.

España tendió su bufanda al joven malhumorado, haciendo que este se volviera completamente rojo.

-¡No quiero tu asquerosa bufanda!

-Pero, Roma… Te vas a resfriar.

-¡He dicho que no! ¡Estate quieto!

Comenzó un forcejeo entre ambas naciones, consiguiendo que algún transeúnte se detuviera al ver a la pareja pelear por cuál sería el destino de aquella prenda. Finalmente, el mayor ganó.

-¿Ves que bien?

Su brazo permaneció rodeando la espalda de Romano para así evitar que el italiano se la quitara.

-Sigues rojo como un tomate.

…

EL JEFE ESPAÑA: Itaaaa. Hoy tu hermano se queda conmigo. Espero que no te importe.

ITA-CHAN: Sin problemas, hermano mayor~

ITA-CHAN: Espero que no te cause demasiados problemas o sea muy molesto. Últimamente está de un humor de perros y da miedo…

EL JEFE ESPAÑA: No hay problema. Sé dominar a toros, por lo que Roma no supone dificultad alguna. Por cierto… ¿Cómo es eso de una cita con Alemania? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ITA-CHAN: Eso… Bueno…

ITA-CHAN: Ya sabes, como amigos y eso.

ITA-CHAN: Nada sexual.

ITA-CHAN: Sólo salimos como amigos.

EL JEFE ESPAÑA: Has escrito dos veces "como amigos". Suena forzado. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ITA-CHAN: SOLO AMIGOS"

España dejó el móvil al escuchar a su invitado llamar por él desde el baño.

-¿Pasó algo, Romanito~?

-¿Puedes traerme una toalla? No hay ninguna aquí.

-Ah, sí. Están secando. Ve al armario a coger una.

-¡No pienso pasearme desnudo por tu casa!

\- Romanito. Te he visto desnudo múltiples veces de pequeño. No pasaría…

-¡Qué me traigas una, bastardo tomates!

-Está bien…

El mayor se levantó con calma y fue hacia su destino. Después, le tendió la toalla a Romano, el cual apenas tardó en recogerla y cerrar la puerta en una fracción de segundo. España rio al ver la actuación de su amigo y fue a la cocina a preparar una cena que, de todos modos, recibiría quejas por parte del italiano.

A pesar del carácter de este, a España le encantaba el tenerlo cerca. Había pasado demasiados años junto a él, y verlo tan de vez en cuando hacía que su permanente sonrisa decayera. Una parte de él, la parte positiva y optimista, pensaba que Romano había ido a su casa para pasar su cumpleaños con él pero su personalidad orgullosa no le permitía reconocerlo. Sonrió hacia sus adentros, pensando en que en el fondo, su antiguo subordinado le apreciaba. De todas formas, el que solo le apreciara no llenaba del todo a este ya que, en el fondo, buscaba unos sentimientos más profundos y afectivos. Amor se podría decir . Esos pensamientos hacían preocuparse al español ya que él no buscaba perder a su Romano.

Inconscientemente, comenzó a tararear animadamente. Tenía esa costumbre desde que era pequeño y por lo menos le entretenía un poco al hacer los quehaceres. Mientras, el menor miraba desde la entrada de la cocina. Sin demorarse mucho, se acercó y recogió un tomate de la cesta de frutas y le dio un mordisco.

-Esos son comprados- Comentó el español animadamente-. Aún no es época de plantar tomates, como sabes- Lo ojeó un momento, analizándolo-. ¿Quieres que te preste un pijama o algo? Dormir con camisa y vaqueros no es muy cómodo que se diga.

-Lo que sea.-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Encárgate de esto mientras subo a coger uno- Comenzó a caminar y en las escaleras al piso siguiente, se giró hacia su invitado-. No me quemes la casa ~


	4. Capítulo 4

España abrió los ojos al escuchar la alarma que indicaba que era hora de ponerse a trabajar. "Estúpidas deudas. Ni en mi cumpleaños puedo descansar…" pensó. Vio hacia el otro lado de la cama, decaído porque Romano al final no había aceptado dormir con él. "Le dije que quería que fuera lo primero en ver el día de mi cumpleaños y ni así conseguí convencerlo."

Remoloneó un poco más en cama y finalmente se levantó con toda la pereza del mundo.

"Me pregunto si Roma ya estará despierto. No creo. Suele dormir hasta tarde así que le dejaré descansar." Cogió su teléfono para contestar a las diferentes naciones que le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños (E Inglaterra, el cual simplemente le felicitaba por seguir un año más con vida a pesar de ser un país tan destrozado, atrasado, desorganizado y en crisis) "Yo también te detesto, cejotas", caviló mientras reía con sorna.

Entró en la cocina aún con los ojos algo cerrados y chocó contra el otro hombre que allí se encontraba. Romano se quejó por el golpe.

-¡Mira por donde andas! ¿Y qué haces levantado tan temprano?

-Lo siento, Roma…- bostezó sin cortarse- Digamos que no he dormido bien. Por cierto. ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

La curiosidad de España aumentó más al descubrir que intentaba tapar algo a sus espaldas.

-Tomatito. No me escondas cosas- rogó, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño- ¿Qué hay detrás?

-Nada. No mires.

El español alzó una ceja, desafiante. Comenzó a hacer cosquillas debajo de las costillas a su amigo, consiguiendo que este se agachara y así ver lo que tanto le interesaba. Lo único que había era un cuenco con masa para preparar algo y chocolate de taza aún sin calentar.

-¡Te voy a matar, jodido bastardo! ¡Dije que no miraras!

El mayor notó como su emoción aumentaba al comprender la situación.

-¿Me ibas a preparar el desayuno?- Su sonrisa podía iluminar la habitación con la luz que emanaba- ¿Es eso?

-No…

Romano se ruborizó hasta las orejas al escuchar de la propia boca de su compañero sus intenciones. Su sonrojo empeoró más cuando el otro le abrazó tan fuerte que impidió que este escapara.

-Feliz cumpleaños, idiota.

España comenzó a frotar su cara contra la del italiano, emocionado. Pocas veces el menor había mostrado tal gesto de afecto.

-Muchas gracias. Siento el haber fastidiado la sorpresa. ¿Qué vas a preparar? ¿Churros, tortitas, gofres? No sabía que Roma supiera cocinar.

-No quería que alguien los supiera. Así obtengo comida sin esforzarme. Ahora, si no te importa, ¿puedes parar de una buena vez? Me estás agobiando…

-Oye, Roma…

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo darte un beso como agradecimiento?

El español se apartó al recibir el clásico cabezazo de Romano en el estómago, haciendo que se quejara débilmente. No obstante, permaneció sonriendo. Después, dejó a su amigo terminar con sus asuntos y fue a hacer flores de papel.

"Ese España… ¿Quién se cree que es para pedirme un beso?" pensó el menor completamente sonrojado mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza. "Además, me ha chafado la maldita sorpresa. Bueno, al menor preguntó y no me lo dio… ¿Me habría importado? Quizás no habría pasado nada si lo hubiera dado…" El italiano notó por donde se estaban dirigiendo sus pensamientos y los frenó en seco. "De ninguna manera."

-Bastardo, quiero decir, España. Ya terminé así que si quieres que vaya a comprar algo para la fiesta, avísame.

-¡Ah, sí!

El mayor se levantó de su asiento y le tendió una lista de la compra.

-Ten cuidado. Ni se te ocurra colarte en alguna cola del supermercado. Los españoles nos lo tomamos… bastante mal.

-Ya, lo que sea.

-Romano. Te hablo enserio. No. Te. Cueles.

-Está bien… ¡Qué pesado eres, _che palle_!

Salió de casa refunfuñando y con la nota en ambas manos. Una parte de él quería ver como su esfuerzo se veía recompensando con un "¡Eres asombroso, Romano! ¡Cocinas mucho mejor que tu hermano!" o simplemente ver la cara de satisfacción tonta que pondría su español. La otra parte se sentía demasiado avergonzada cómo para ver eso.

Al llegar al supermercado más cercano, recapacitó sobre la advertencia de su amigo. Los habitantes de la ciudad nunca se habían mostrado hostiles mientras no se encontrara en un barrio peligroso, por lo que no lo iban a matar por colarse en una cola interminable.

"¿Cómo quiere que compre tanto vino? Es una cantidad ridícula. Además de eso, aperitivos… más bebidas…". Finalmente mientras leía la nota para repasar todo y por simplemente costumbre, se coló en la fila.

- _Disculpe, joven. Se ha colado_.- comentó una mujer que estaba a sus espaldas algo molesta y en español.

-No entiendo que está diciendo…

- _Oye, tú. Sal ahora mismo. Llevamos esperando bastante así que ve al fondo de la hilera y a tu rollo._ \- El otro hombre que habló fue más brusco, y no parecía tener ganas de aguantar tonterías.- _¿Estás sordo? ¿Quieres que te lo repita en la maldita cara o algo?_

Romano refunfuñó al notar lo que había hecho y salió de la larga fila. Si fuera por él, se hubiera quedado, mas prometiera a España no hacerlo. Esa era la segunda razón, ya que la primera era simplemente que estaba intimidado.

Se sentía como si hubieran pasado horas allí de pie, con tantas botellas en la cesta que se consideraba beber para hacer la espera más amena. Realmente estaba siendo una cola demasiado lenta.

- _Buenos días_ \- saludó el cajero, algo desganado.

-Buenos días.

Ante la contestación en otro idioma, el empleado alzó una ceja y comentó el precio en inglés. Romano pagó y se fue, cargado completamente. Al llegar a casa, abrió la puerta a duras penas y se dejó caer.

-Ah, Romanito. Menos mal. Pensé que te habías colado y que no volvería a verte~- Comentó alegremente y en parte aliviado.

-¿Para qué quieres tanta bebida?

-Francia e Italia van a beber bastante, como el año pasado, así que prefiero que beban de ese vino y no del caro que tengo guardado- Sonrió, mostrando algo de maldad-. Por cierto… Las tortitas y chocolate estaban muy buenas. Gracias, Roma.

-No hay problema.

-Ah. Si no te importa, hoy cocinas tú. Quiero aprovechar el tiempo que perderé en la fiesta trabajando.

"¡Tendrá cara el tío!"


	5. Capítulo 5

"CAZURRO (FRATELLINO): ¿Le has comprado algo al hermano España?

ROMANO: Pensé que te encargabas tú, como siempre. Además, ya le di un pequeño detalle. Eso debería bastarle.

CAZURRO (FRATELLINO): ¿Y qué era?

ROMANO: Eso no te importa.

CAZURRO (FRATELLINO): ¿Al fin has decidido confesarle tu amor que tantos años llevas escondiendo? :D

ROMANO: No hay nada de ese "amor" que dices, idiota. Simplemente fui amable con él.

ROMANO: Hasta el bastardo tomate se merece eso un día.

CAZURRO (FRATELLINO): Bueno. ¡En todo caso, no te preocupes que igualmente compré algo!

ROMANO: Qué sorpresa.

CAZURRO (FRATELLINO): Ve~"

Mientras Romano se estiraba plácidamente en el sofá, el anfitrión de la fiesta organizaba todo lo posible por organizar.

–Roma. ¿Limpiaste el...? Oh, lo siento. No sé por qué pregunto– comenzó a reírse, haciendo que el otro se molestara– Aunque te lo pedí por algo...

–Sabes que no limpio ni mi propia habitación, idiota.

–Pero, Roma... Queda poco para que sea hora.

–¿Y de quién es la culpa de dejar todo para el último momento?

El español quedó en silencio, pensando una manera de refutar algo irrefutable.

–Está bien... Tú abre la puerta si llegan, y arréglate un poco. Después de tu siesta tienes unas pintas...

El menor agitó la mano desde lo lejos, haciendo un gesto de "vete". El otro asintió con pocas ganas y se fue.

"¡Mira que es pesado!". Romano comenzó a refunfuñar mientras se levantaba e iba a su habitación. Poco después, sonó la puerta justo a la hora de comienzo.

–Vaya. El macho patata. Que sorpresa... Siendo puntual...

–Hola, _Fratello_ ~

–Veneciano. Pasad. El idiota está ocupado con los sus cosas. Supongo que aparecerá en un rato. Hay bebida para hartarse y comida otro tanto. Una costumbre española o algo así el comprar en exceso. Lo que sea.

La pareja entró, uno dando pequeños saltos mientras el otro permanecía serio.

-¿Qué tal la cita del otro día?- preguntó Romano a su hermano, alzando una ceja- Más te vale que fuera bien porque por tu culpa tuve que venir aquí.

El pequeño de los dos lo vio algo nervioso.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Te he dicho que no somos…

-Os tengo escuchado en tu habitación, desde el salón. _Che schifo_.

Italia escondió su rostro hacia otro lado, intentando evitar el contacto visual. La puerta volvió a sonar y el hermano menor consiguió librarse por un rato del interrogatorio. Al abrir, Italia del Sur se encontró a los otros dos que conformaban el trío junto con España.

-Bonjour, pequeño Romano.

-Lo que sea. No me toques.

Francia se acercó a él, moviendo las manos simulando que agarraba algo una y otra vez.

-¿Y por qué no?- Comenzó a reírse ante la expresión de espanto de Romano-. Solo bromeaba. Teniendo a España cerca sería un suicidio.

Prusia apartó a su compañero y alzó una caja de cervezas que portaba en los brazos.

-¡West! ¡Las he traído! Es que el año pasado hubo pocas, ya sabes- dijo dirigiéndose al italiano mayor, quien le miraba con una mezcla de indiferencia e irritación.- La cerveza es casi tan increíble como yo.

"España. Aparece de una vez… Estoy rodeado de idiotas."

Unos pasos rápidos y pesados resonaron desde el piso de arriba. El anfitrión bajó prácticamente de un salto las escaleras para caer con la misma gracia que un rinoceronte.

-Siento la tardanza.

-Eres poco puntual hasta para tu propia fiesta.- Comentó Alemania mientras robaba con disimulo una lata de cerveza.

España se acercó al rubio, sonriendo forzosamente.

-Me alegra mucho el que hayas podido venir, amigo. Sabes que eres muy importante para mí. Hablando de cosas importantes…

-No te voy a prestar más dinero.

-Oh. Entonces olvídalo.

Francia corrió a los brazos de España.

-¡Oh, querido! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Sigues igual que el año pasado.

-Eso es porque soy una nación. Además, me viste hace una semana.

Francia siguió sin soltar a su compañero y deslizó los brazos por debajo de su camiseta.

-Supongo que seguirás igual en todos los aspectos.

-Estate quieto.

-¿Va a venir Bel?

-Avisó hace poco que no podía por asuntos con su jefe y de más. Como ella no viene, Holanda tampoco.

-Es una lástima.

-Quita las manos ya, por favor. Me haces cosquillas. Eso no es genial.

Por el fondo se podía escuchar a Prusia fastidiando a los hermanos Italia.

-Oh, eso me recuerda. ¿Invitaste a Portugal?

-¡Qué va! Solo le gusta fastidiarme. Además, podría hartarse de vino y acabar contando mis historias del pasado.

-Pues está aquí.- comentó, sacando una mano de debajo de la camiseta del español y señalando a la puerta. Romano le estaba dejando pasar.

-Genial…

El joven de ojos verdes se acercó a su vecino, algo molesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Te crees que iba a perderme la oportunidad de fastidiarte cuando están las pocas naciones que te aprecian?- Mostró una sonrisa malvada- Vamos, hermano. Sabes que no diré nada de más… Podría haberlo hecho el año pasado y no lo hice.

-Bueno…

Pasaron unos segundos cuando el español se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿¡El año pasado habías venido!?

…

Romano se apartó de la mesa con la bebida mientras veía como su hermano se quitaba la camiseta porque el francés se lo había pedido. Después, la pareja de Italia golpeó al otro por pervertido. Mientras, España reía las tonterías del albino.

-¿No son idiotas?- preguntó Portugal apoyándose en la mesa, cerca del mayor de los italianos mientras llevaba un vaso de vino en la mano.

-Bastante. Sobre todo España. Mira esa estúpida cara… Sin ánimo de ofender.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Nada, es igual. Pero enserio… Míralo. Siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa aunque las cosas vayan mal… esos ojos verdes… Tengo ganas de besarlo solo para que así se le borre esa estúpida sonrisa…

El hermano de España se giró, incrédulo.

-Creo que el alcohol te está afectando…- Le quitó la copa de la mano-. ¿Ves? Mejor así…

-Oye, no tan bastardo. Cuéntame alguna historia de ese.

Portugal alzó la cabeza, viendo el techo. Comenzó a pensar. Mientras, Francia decía " _falo-cóptero_ " moviendo su cadera delante de Prusia, sin ropa obviamente. El otro huía.

-Recuerdo que una vez, cuando éramos pequeños, solía mojar las sábanas y me intentaba culpar. Tu abuelo siempre le regañaba por ello, pero él seguía empeñado en que había sido yo. "Pero, señor Roma, yo no pude ser. ¿Quién puede asegurar que no me cambió las sábanas cuándo dormía o algo?". Lo peor es que hoy en día sigue pensando que era yo queriendo fastidiarle- Y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

Romano sintió vergüenza ya que la historia le recordaba a su pasado, cuando él culpaba a una ardilla. Unos segundos después, se regodeó.

-No le digas que te he contado este. Sabes que no es bueno enfadar a ese hombre. Mucha sonrisa y todo eso, pero… Tiene su parte oscura. Otro hecho que solía hacer era colarse en las bodegas de vino de Roma. Algunas veces lo hacía en época de vendimia mientras el vino fermentaba. Te puedes hacer a la idea de lo estúpido que era ya por aquel entonces. Roma un día lo encontró arrojado en el tonel, inconsciente. Lo peor de todo fue que lo repitió.

El italiano comenzó a reírse.

-He de reconocer- Prosiguió el moreno- que yo le ayudaba de vez en cuando ya que solo quería ver sus absurdas acciones. Realmente no aprende aunque tenga esos años. Es demasiado ingenuo.

-Sigo queriendo besarlo, aunque sea estúpido. Realmente es estúpido. Estúpido bastardo. Bastardo estúpido…

Portugal volvió a reírse, solo que esta vez de una manera mucho más ruidosa.

-Pues hazlo. España lleva esperándolo siglos.

 **...o...o...**

 **¡Hola! Gracias por estar siguiendo la historia.**

 **Creo que es la primera vez que voy a escrir algo, así que... Bueno. Parece que Romano va a volver a hacer lo mismo que el año pasado. Si es que en el fondo le quiere... (en el de un pozo quizás, ¿quién sabe?)**

 **Cualquier duda o halago, comenten (Si son insultos o quejas también, pero prefiero las dos primeras opciones)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima, que supongo que será pronto!**


	6. Capítulo 6

La luz del Sol comenzó a colarse entre las persianas semi abiertas, acabando por posarse en los ojos del cansado italiano que había estado durmiendo hasta ese momento.

"Voy a matar al jodido Sol español", pensó, girándose en la cama. Al notar la resaca, no consiguió dormir más. "Maldición…"

Admiró la habitación donde se encontraba para analizar dónde estaba. Un armario grande cerca de la puerta hacia la salida, unas ventanas amplias con las persianas mal corridas, un español durmiendo a su lado, una mesilla a su lado la cual tenía una lámpara y echada por encima su ropa del día anterior… Eso quería decir que estaba desnudo, con su amigo durmiendo plácidamente a tan solo unos centímetros de él.

-No me jodas…

El joven se levantó de cintura para arriba y pasó una mano por su cabello alborotado. Intentó recordar algo de lo que había pasado. Lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era la conversación que había tenido con el hermano de España. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar si seguía forzándola de esa manera. Suspiró de forma ruidosa e intentó calmarse. "Bueno. Al menos no me duele el culo."

Un simple bostezo tras la ligera sacudida de sábanas causada al moverse su compañero hizo que Romano se estremeciera al pensar en lo que le esperaba.

España se levantó algo, aún somnoliento. Él sí llevaba ropa.

-Buenos días.

El otro se cubrió con las sábanas instintivamente, intentando que no se le viera nada. La nación mayor se dio cuenta de ese hecho.

-¿Qué haces desnudo en mi cama?- sonrió, algo juguetón- ¿Acaso es que quieres…?

-Tócame y te arranco el churro.- Amenazó, mientras su rostro tomaba el color de un tomate al imaginar semejante contacto- ¿Puedes explicarme que ha pasado?

El joven moreno se rascó la cabeza. Poco después, comenzó su relato.

–Estaba cantando junto con Pru, ya que a él se le dio por traer el karaoke, cuando te acercaste a mí después de pasarte la noche rehuyéndome. Hablamos un poco y noté que estabas bastante borracho, por lo que te quité la copa y te aconsejé ir a la cama, pero me insultaste y luego me ordenaste que me callara. Después me plantaste un beso en los labios- comenzó a reírse ante la reacción de sorpresa de su antiguo secuaz-. Poco después te llevé a tu habitación, aunque debí de confundirme y llevarte a la mía. He de decir que había bebido bastante.

Romano se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, preocupado ahora por su sonrojo y olvidando que debía cubrir algunas partes desnudas. España pudo notarlo.

-Ya van dos cumpleaños seguidos donde tú terminas por besarme. ¿No es mucha casualidad?- La expresión de su rostro había cambiado a una ligeramente más lasciva- ¿Sabes? Si hubieras querido un beso, solo tenías que haberlo pedido. Nada más.

El menor sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al notar como su muñeca era fuertemente sostenida por la mano de su compañero. Poco a poco este se acercó a él, dejando tan solo un par de centímetros entre los labios de ambos. Romano cerró los ojos, esperando un beso que no llegó.

-Adelante. Pídelo.

El italiano se sintió algo molesto, mas no comentó nada al respecto. La mano de España se posó en su mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara más y no pudiera evitar pedir lo mencionado.

-Da…dame un be…

Las puertas del armario se abrieron, dejando salir a Francia completamente desnudo y con una sonrisa en la boca mientras gritaba "¡Fiesta!", dejando a la pareja petrificada. Tras unos interminables segundos, el francés leyó el ambiente pero siguió a lo suyo.

-¿Sabes dónde está Prusia?

España se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

-Si no recuerdo mal, se quedó a dormir aquí, al igual que todos menos Portugal. Habían bebido demasiado como para conducir, y era bastante tarde para un taxi.

- _Merci._ Ya os dejo a lo vuestro ~

-Eres muy amable.- Respondió, algo molesto.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Romano se levantó malhumorado de la cama con la sábana rodeando su cuerpo a modo de túnica.

- _Cazzo_ , _cazzo_ , _cazzo_ , _cazzo_ , _cazzo_ …

-¿Tomatito? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Espera!

Agarró la manta desde lejos, levantándola accidentalmente y consiguiendo que el italiano le propinara un cabezazo.

-¡Casi consigues engatusarme, bastardo! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso!

-Pero… Si eras tú el que quería besarme…

-¡Cállate!

España esbozó una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Si me callo volverás a besarme?

Lo único que recibió fue un portazo.

…

Romano bajó las escaleras ya vestido para encontrarse un paraje que parecía pos apocalíptico. Su hermano dormía sobre Alemania, tumbados en el sofá, y tenía bastantes dibujos en la cara, uno de ellos, por ejemplo, un pene. El culpable yacía a unos metros, tirado en el suelo con el rotulador todavía en la mano. Tanto había bebido que irradiaba cerveza. Al momento, se escuchó a España bajar las escaleras a toda prisa mientras se vestía la chaqueta de su traje. Cogió un pedazo de pan y se lo llevó a la boca. Después se dirigió a Romano.

-¡Lárgalos tú cuando se despierten! Olvidé que tenía una reunión, y ha empezado hace unos minutos.- Abrió la puerta que conducía a la salida- ¡Te quiero! Adiós.

El italiano suspiró pensando que su amigo era demasiado despistado. Unos segundos después analizó lo que le acababa de decir, mas prefirió no pensar en exceso en aquella confesión.

Comenzó a sacudir a su hermano menor, tratando de despertarlo mientras reprimía las ganas de reírse por aquellos garabatos.

-¡Tú, idiota, levántate!

Al comprender que por las buenas no lo conseguiría, decidió arrojarlo del mueble a bajo.

-¡ _Fratello_!- Se quejó este al recibir el impacto directamente en la cara.

\- Ve a limpiarte. Prusia se divirtió contigo a noche.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué me ha hecho!? ¿Me ha…?

-Pintado la cara. No pienses cosas raras.

Italia se arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño más cercano, gritando al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Francia todavía desnudo.

"Menos mal que fuimos pocos…", caviló el mayor de los hermanos Italia.

-¡Otra vez el pene de Francia no!

El italiano comenzó a correr hacia su "amigo" alemán, el cual dormía todavía. Francia prefirió no acercarse a él pero sí a su hermano.

-Oye, Romano. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Me niego a mantener una conversación si no llevas pantalones.

-Está bien. Dame un momento. Espera en tu habitación. Sí, sé que tienes habitación propia.

Italia del Sur, reacio, aceptó. Completamente desconfiado, subió al segundo piso y cogió la llave de su habitación por si en algún momento a Francia se le antojaba intentar abusar de él. Mejor estar precavido y evitarlo. Se sentó en su cama, algo ausente ya que en momentos alternos se le venían recuerdos de hacía poco con España, cosa que le hacía enfadar y sentirse indefenso al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien- El francés abrió la puerta y se giró sobre sus talones, mostrando su ropa-. Completamente vestido.

-Te escucho, pero que no dé para largo.

-¿Qué tenéis el hermano España y tú?

Esa pregunta dejó en shock al joven de cabello castaño.

-Al veros hoy en su habitación, tú completamente desnudo y a punto de besaros, pensé que al fin habíais dado el paso. ¿Lo habéis dado?

-¿De qué mierda me estás hablando?- Blasfemó el otro, ruborizado hasta las orejas- ¿De qué paso estás hablando?

-Deja esa personalidad "Tsundere" (Me ha enseñado Japón el significado de esto) y responde. ¿Tenéis algo más que amistad vosotros dos? A noche le besaste, hoy te encuentro en su habitación… Quiero saber.

-Eso fue porque estaba borracho, idiota. No me interesa para nada el bastardo tomate.

-Oh, bien- Dibujó en sus labios una dulce sonrisa que escondía maldad en el fondo- En ese caso, no te importará que intente algo con él, ¿verdad?

Aquellas palabras hicieron hervir la sangre del menor, mas no comentó nada de eses sentimientos de odio y celos que comenzaban a crearse en torno al francés que se encontraba frente a él.

-Haz lo que quieras. Por mí como si te lo tiras.

-Genial. Sé lo haré saber.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA CONTAR NADA!

La sonrisa amable de Francia tornó a una más macabra y burlona.

-Lo sabía. A ti te gusta ese español.

-¡No! Es solo que… ¡Largo de mi habitación! ¡Fuera, fuera, fuera!

Comenzó a arrojar lo primero que encontró al pobre rubio que tuvo que abandonar la habitación antes de que el malhumorado italiano le lanzara la lámpara de mesa.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Romano como siempre mostrando su lado "tierno" y "adorable" con todo el mundo. ¿Quién podría pensar que no es adorable?**

 **Y no. Romano no fue violado (Para su desgracia y al menos de momento)**


	7. Capítulo 7

Un pequeño y dulce zarandeo hizo que Romano despertara. Se había quedado dormido poco después de espantar a Francia.

-No quise despertarte antes- Dijo con tono cariñoso el dueño de la casa-. La comida está lista, así que ven a la cocina cuando quieras. Hoy preparé pasta para ti. Yo… tendré que comer las sobras de ayer.

-Podrías haberme dado sobras a mí también, _sciocco_ (1).- Gruñó.

-Y te habrías quejado.

-Eso es cierto.

Roma se desperezó completamente y siguió al alegre español que aún no se había quitado el delantal.

-¿Qué tal en la reunión?

-Me han gritado bastante, la verdad… Intenté explicarle pero el cumplir años no les importa. "Eres una nación. Tienes tantos que no tiene sentido querer celebrarlos", dijeron.

\- Capullos.

-Bastante, pero eso no importa. Al menos ayer fue divertido.

-Dilo por ti. Apenas recuerdo qué pasó. Mis recuerdos están borrosos.

\- Bueno. Al menos sabes que me besaste.

-¡Cierra el pico!

España se sentó en una silla tras servir la comida, todo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si lo hago me besarías, ¿no?

El italiano comenzó a rezumar odio por su piel, consiguiendo que el otro se asustara por la mirada que le dirigió.

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡No hago más la broma!

-Mejor.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio. Romano, el cual seguía molesto, se comenzó a preguntar si Francia le habría contado algo al hombre que estaba sentado justo frente a él. Este era uno de los pensamientos recurrentes, el otro era que pensaba casarse con la pasta que estaba degustando.

-¿Sabes? Francia me ha contado algo interesante.

El italiano se atragantó al escuchar aquello, haciendo que su compañero se preocupara. No obstante, se recuperó unos segundos después de beber un poco de agua.

-Me confesó que lleva tiempo interesado en mí. La verdad es que me lo imaginaba, pero prefería no pensarlo…

-¿Y qué le respondiste?- El tono de voz que vocalizó sonó en exceso interesado a pesar de tratar de esconderlo- ¿A ti él te interesa?

-A mí sólo me interesa mi tomatito.

Era la segunda vez en todo el día que se le confesaba. Romano no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque intentó parecer que le resultaba indiferente.

-San Valentín es mañana. ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo?

-He quedado con una chica.- Mintió.

-Me alegro mucho.

La sonrisa de España parecía sincera, cosa que confundió bastante al menor. "¿No sé supone que te gusto? Acabas de decirlo. Muéstralo. No seas tan amable, idiota."

-Gracias.

"¿Por qué no le digo nada? Él también me gusta, ¿no? No, es imposible. No puede gustarme. Solo me parece amable y es un amigo desde hace centurias."

-Hoy vuelves, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Recogeré mis cosas ahora y me iré.

-Es una lástima…

Romano comenzó a girar el tenedor, atrapando pasta en este, aunque sin llevárselo a la boca.

-Tarde o temprano iba a volver y lo sabes.

España asintió, algo desolado. No obstante, mantenía aquella sonrisa en ambos labios.

-Francia también me ha contado que te gusto.- Comentó sin miramientos.

-Es un cretino ignorante. No deberías creer lo que dice.

-Lo sé. Si no, ¿quién sabe qué decepciones se puede llevar uno?

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras sonreía a Romano. Cuando estas terminaron su recorrido, las limpió con la manga de la camisa y se levantó de la mesa.

-Voy a salir un momento. Cuando quieras, puedes irte a casa.

No dijo palabra alguna, quizás esperando ciegamente a que el italiano comentara algo al respecto, mas este estaba petrificado. Nunca había visto llorar a España

Años, décadas, siglos guardado un sentimiento que le carcomía por dentro, sintiéndose culpable de tener esa emoción por su secuaz, el cual él mismo había criado. Finalmente, cuando al fin pensaba que de una vez por todas este le correspondía, pudo ver que su orgullo era mayor que cualquier otra cosa. Si Romano prefería mantenerse en su propia soberbia, no valía la pena ni intentarlo de nuevo. Todo eso dando la posibilidad de que el joven correspondiera los sentimientos de España, ya que era posible que realmente no sintiera nada.

Se dejó caer a la sombra de un árbol grande cerca del huerto deshabitado por ser invierno y permaneció un largo periodo sin hacer nada más que mirar a las hojas moverse. Cogió el móvil y mandó un mensaje a su amigo, Francia, explicando que estaba equivocado.

"FRANCIA: No te martirices más, querido. ¿Qué te parece si en San Valentín salimos los _Bad Touch Trio_ e intentamos arruinar el día a alguna pareja alegre?

EL JEFE ESPAÑA: No voy a amargar a nadie, pero si quieres quedar, vale.

FRANCIA: Pues… Podemos simplemente ir a tomar algo, como chocolate caliente. Bebí tanto ayer que no creo que tome nada más en meses.

EL JEFE ESPAÑA: Está bien."

Guardó de nuevo el móvil y volvió a casa. Romano ya no estaba para su regreso. "Supongo que era lo imaginable.", pensó, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

Romano arrojó sus pertenencias en la habitación nada más llegar. Italia lo recibió algo confuso.

-Pensé que te quedarías con España.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ya estuve dos días con él.

-Ve… Pero mañana es San Valentín.

-¿Estás insinuando que tengo una especie de relación sentimental con él? ¿Qué somos pareja? ¿Qué nos damos por culo y todo eso? ¿Lo estás insinuando?

-Yo… No quería decir eso…- comenzó a apartarse, sobrecogido por el tono de voz de su hermano mayor- ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de esto?

-¿Olvidar el qué? ¿Qué has insinuado que tengo novio?

-Hermano… Cálmate…

-¿Y tú qué? No eres el más indicado para hablar. Tú sí que tienes una maldita relación con el macho patatas aunque digas que no.

Romano empujó al menor, haciendo que este cayera al suelo. El otro se levantó pesadamente.

-Sí. Es mi novio, desde hace meses. ¿Contento? Somos novios, y punto- Sonrió-. Oye. Lo he dicho y no ha pasado nada. ¿Me has escuchado? Tengo un novio, y no me arrepiento de admitirlo.

El joven de los italianos abrió la ventana y asomó la cabeza, rezumando felicidad.

-Atención, vecinos. ¡Tengo un novio genial! ¡No es bueno mantener las cosas en secreto!

Romano se avergonzó por tal actuación por parte de un pariente tan cercano como era el otro.

-Anda. Tengo pareja, lo admito y sigo entero. ¿Has entendido algo de lo que te acabo de decir o tienes la cabeza tan dura que no lo quieres pillar?

 ** _Sciocco_** **(1): Tonto**

 **...o...o...o...**

 **El próximo capítulo creo que me demoraré un poquito, pero bueno... Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo con un poco de drama que nunca viene mal :D (No es una indirecta ejem ejem)**

 **Además de esto, publicaré también un extra bastante... Especial, digamos (?)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. EXTRA 1

**...o...o...o...**

 **Atención. Este extra contiene mucha estupidez y no está asociado realmente con la historia. Es sólo una coña a un comentario que puse en el anterior capítulo. Sí, ese de la pasta que España cocinó. ¿No os acordáis? Buscad, buscad... Luego lo entenderéis...**

 **Espero que os guste este pequeño capítulo extra, que no será el único, y hasta la próxima**

 **...o...o...o...**

Estaba realmente nervioso. Aquel día él iba a proponerle algo realmente osado a la persona que amaba, por lo que no era capaz de mantenerse quieto. Cuando el reloj marcó la hora, salió de casa con aquel ramo de rosas protuberante y sobrecargado. Sabía que era demasiado, pero a su pareja esas cosas le gustaban.

A lo lejos, en aquel camino despejado y sentada en un banco, Romano la vio. Estaba realmente hermosa, y el conjunto que había escogido realzaba más su belleza.

-Siento haber llegado un poco impuntual. ¿Llevas mucho esperando? Te he comprado flores. No pongas esa cara. Sé que te encanta recibir detalles por mi parte.

Realmente quería a aquel plato de pasta que España le había preparado aquella vez. Nada más verla supo que estaban destinados a pasar la vida juntos. Esos espaguetis perfectamente cocinados, aderezados con una pasta hecha de una forma completamente cariñosa con los mejores tomates que había en pleno invierno, además del plato con ligera ornamenta, sin ser cargada dando un toque elegante y formal. Era imposible no amarla.

-Ha pasado bastante desde que empezamos a salir, ¿verdad? Aún recuerdo perfectamente el día que te conocí. Fue amor a primera vista, al menos en mi caso.

Romano comenzó a reírse, recordando aquella reacción que había tenido cuando degustara por primera vez esa pieza culinaria magistral.

-Sé que es un poco precipitado, pero… Tengo algo que preguntarte. Si me rechazas, lo entenderé perfectamente, así qué…- Se puso de rodillas, viendo directamente a los fideos de su amada- Plato de pasta que un día preparó España. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El joven dibujó una alegre sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta de esta, sin poder evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. Aquella respuesta le había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

En ese momento, Romano despertó de su estúpido y absurdo sueño.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Atención. La anterior actualización fue doble, es decir, publiqué un capítulo y un extra. Estoy informando porque al parecer tengo muchos más visitantes en el extra que en el otro capítulo (así que la intuición me dice que muchos no se dieron cuenta de eso...). En fin. Si no leíste el capítulo 7, no te vas a enterar de nada porque van seguidos.**

 **Fin del anuncio**

 **...o...o...o...**

La repentina agresividad del pasivo italiano hizo que el otro se sorprendiera, mas prefirió seguir comentando lo de siempre.

-Cállate, idiota. Te he entendido.

-Más te vale porque cómo no vayas mañana a casa de España, vas a tener que escuchar a mi novio- Remarcó esa palabra- y a mí retozando todo el día.

La expresión de asco hizo que Italia sonriera.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya he quedado con una chica.

-Eso es tan falso que ni tú piensas que va a colar.

-¡Puedo tener una cita!

-Ya, claro… Por poder puedes, pero sientes tanto interés por España que no lo engañarías. Adelante, hermano. Reconócelo. ¡Abre la ventana tú también y grita a los cuatro vientos que te gustan los penes!

-Te estás pasando bastante.

-Lo sé. Estoy satirizando el momento. Solo quiero que se te meta en la cabeza la idea de que no importa que sexo tenga la persona que te gusta mientras te guste. Es simple.

Por una vez en toda su vida, Romano decidió darle la razón a su hermano pequeño, pero dársela solo mentalmente.

Al día siguiente, el joven italiano decidió ir junto a la persona a la cual había hecho daño, sin avisar antes, obviamente.

Como la última vez, la casa estaba vacía. Comenzó a sentir celos al pensar en el joven español saliendo con otra persona aquel día. Agarró el móvil y mandó varios mensajes al mayor avisándole de la situación. Pasó media hora y el joven acabó por aburrirse. Encendió la tele, buscando algún canal que no estuviera en español, hasta encontrar un canal de música. Poco a poco se quedó dormido en el sofá, hasta que pasadas dos horas, volvió a abrir los ojos. Eran las siete y España seguía sin contestar. " _Prego_ , que no haya pasado algo malo…"

La caja de bombones y la tarjeta de disculpas estaban sobre el sofá de al lado. Romano les echó un vistazo rápido, asegurándose de que no hubiera puesto algo realmente ridículo en la tarjeta, pero se dio cuenta que el hecho de haber comprado una y bombones ya era ridículo. "Estúpido España. Me molesto en venir para que al final decida no aparecer. ¿Quién es el insensible ahora?". Recapacitó un poco, hasta que finalmente terminó su monólogo interior. "Está bien. Soy un insensible. Solo pensé en mi maldito orgullo y preferí guardarme mis verdaderos sentimientos. Joder. ¿Sueno tan cursi? Parezco peor que Polonia."

Otras dos horas transcurrieron sin saber nada del joven español.

-No le ha pasado nada- recitó en voz alta mientras sonaba una canción de fondo que al parecer había sido elegida número uno esa semana-. Simplemente habrá quedado con amigos, o con una chica. O con Francia, quien parecía interesado en él. ¿Intentará algo al final? España está herido emocionalmente… Es más vulnerable… Mierda. Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

Agarró su abrigo y se lo puso lo más rápido que pudo. No obstante, la puerta se abrió en ese momento.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó el español desde la entrada con un tono entre amenazador y aterrado.

Se acercó un poco más y pudo ver al italiano con la cazadora recientemente puesta. Al verlo, a Romano se le humedecieron los ojos.

-¿Roma? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El otro lo abrazó, para después golpearlo lo más fuerte que pudo en el estómago.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!?

-Llevo aquí desde las cuatro y media. Me tenías preocupado.

El moreno alzó una ceja y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Venía a disculparme por mi comportamiento el otro día.

-No hiciste nada por lo que haya que disculparse. Simplemente fui yo el que se emocionó.

-Sí que hice. Fui egoísta y mentiroso conmigo mismo. ¡No me hagas volver a decir esto! Suena muy gay.

España cambió su expresión impasible a una sorprendida por aquella frase.

-Está bien. Te perdono. Ahora, sal fuera un momento. Te acompaño enseguida. Voy a buscar una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Tú sal, pero no te vayas.

-Está bien.

Nada más abrir la puerta, sintió cómo una fuerte oleada de frío golpeaba cada centímetro de su rostro. Comenzó a refunfuñar por el capricho que había tenido el otro, pero aceptó de todas formas a pesar del frío. Todo estaba oscuro fuera de la casa, únicamente iluminado por la débil luz de la luna y de las estrellas cuando centelleaban. Nunca había pensado que aquel paisaje tan visitado por él pudiera llegar a ser tan místico.

España salió de casa con unas mantas en las manos mientras sonreía al italiano. Parecía una persona diferente al que había hablado hacía unos minutos. Se acercó a él y echó una manta en el suelo para luego sentarse sobre ella. Comenzó a darle palmaditas, señalando a Romano que quería que este se sentara.

–No te entiendo, de verdad.

La siguiente manta pasó alrededor suyo, arropándolo. Ante la queja de este, España sonrió algo avergonzado.

–Parecía que tenías frío...

–Ca-Cállate...

–Está bien.

El rítmico sonido de los grillos consiguió calmar a Romano, junto con el calor corporal que desprendía el hombre a su lado, el cual observaba a las estrellas con su permanente sonrisa en los labios. Realmente se veía atractivo, reconoció el menor. ¿Cómo había tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de su pensamiento hacia el español?

– ¿Sabes? Hace un año, cuando me besaste, realmente me sentí mal porque me había gustado. Eso no estaba bien ya que tú solo estabas borracho y no eras consciente de lo que hacías, o eso pensé. No obstante, esperé a que me explicaras el por qué lo hiciste. Si fuera solo por el alcohol, o había "sentimientos ocultos". Este año lo has vuelto a hacer, y ya no puedo quedarme a esperar más tiempo esperando una respuesta. Como ayer no quisiste dármela del todo, volveré a decirte. Te exijo una respuesta clara y concisa. No empieces con titubeos y orgullos.

Romano se quedó en silencio, cubriendo su rostro. Aunque hubiera oscuridad, estaba seguro de que España podría ver lo ruborizado que se encontraba.

– ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Cómo un padre, amigo, hermano, algo más…?

–Creo que está bastante claro, idiota.

El italiano apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro, dejando que lo rodeara con su brazo. Realmente sentía frío.

–Bueno. Creo que si lo oyera de tus propios labios, me quedaría claro... Sabes que se me da mal leer el ambiente. Vamos. Dilo.

–Solo cállate.

̶- Dilo.

̶- Algo más.- Refunfuñó.

–¿Entonces salimos?

Se hizo el silencio absoluto. El cántico de los grillos se había detenido nada más mencionar aquellas palabras que dejaron muerto de vergüenza a Romano.

Simplemente asintió una vez y despacio, encogiéndose algo más al sentir como España apretaba el abrazo.

–¿Puedo darte un beso?

El otro negó, completamente rojo.

–Pareces un tomate, Roma– Besó los cabellos castaños del menor–. Eres adorable. Oye, Roma.

Este se giró, chocándose contra los labios del malvado español.

-¡Te dije que no podías!

-Pero si fue Roma el que se giró…- Puso morritos- Yo no te besé.

-Eres un idiota.

-¿Tu idiota?

-Quizás.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Siento entrometerme otra vez, pero quería pedir ayuda. Veréis. Tengo en mente otra historia de "SpaMano", relacionada con la Mafia y clasificación +18, pero no se me ocurre ningún nombre. Si alguien está interesado en ayudarme con un título o algo, que no dude en contactar conmigo (Aunque no creo que me digan nada ºvºU) y le pasaré el primer capítulo o hablaré de la sinopsis. Lo que sea. (Odio poner títulos, de verdad...)  
**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima**


	10. Capítulo 9

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Me preguntó que era para él.

-¿¡Y qué le respondiste!?

-Que era un bastardo.

-¡ _Fratello_!

-Es broma. Simplemente le dije la verdad para variar y ahí me pidió salir.

-¿Y después?

-Me hizo besarle.

Italia sonrió tontamente tras soltar un pequeño grito de emoción.

-Sois adorables.

-Sólo cállate.

Romano, al igual que su hermano, también sonreía ligeramente. No podía evitar mostrar su emoción. No le gustaba mostrarse así de emocionado porque se sentía como una colegiala.

-¿Y después?

-Después dormí en mi habitación y volví aquí.

-¡Qué aburrido eres! Pensé que habríais hecho cosas.

El mayor se sonrojó al escuchar a su hermano decir tales palabras y se dirigió a su cuarto. Veneciano le siguió el pasó.

-Vamos, hermanito. No te enfades. ¡Sólo era curiosidad! ¿Eres tú el pasivo, verdad?

La puerta se cerró en su cara.

Mientras, Romano no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo ante aquellas preguntas. No había pensado nunca que tendría que practicar sexo con su nueva pareja, y uno de los dos debería ceder la integridad de su trasero. Prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto y pensar que España sería el pasivo, aunque en el fondo estaba seguro de que no sería así.

…

Había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido el catorce de Febrero. La asamblea mundial mensual comenzó ciertamente pronto, por lo que al ver la hora nada más despertarse, el español maldijo a los cielos por no haber hecho funcionar su despertador.

"B. TOMATE: Lo siento mucho. Mi despertador no sonó y me quedé dormido"

Romano dejó el móvil sobre la mesa del congreso, murmurando insultos ya que quería ver al moreno.

-España dice que se acaba de despertar ahora y que llegará tarde.

-Como siempre- Comentó Alemania en voz alta, algo molesto.

-Bien que criticas la impuntualidad de España pero no la ausencia de Veneciano.

El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar semejante acusación, para después ver como Romano le dirigía una mirada y sonrisa de "Te acabo de joder y lo sabes."

-Eso es porque sois dos y ambos representáis al país. Si uno no viene, al menos tiene a un sustituto.

España entró en la sala medio moribundo por la carrera que acababa de realizar. Al recuperar un poco el aliento, dirigió una amplia sonrisa a los presentes, un saludo y una disculpa, para después sentarse al lado del italiano. Llevaba la corbata mal atada y el pelo todavía más despeinado de lo habitual.

-No tienes remedio.

-Fue porque no me sonó el despertador, tomatito. No me acuses.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de su reciente pareja, haciendo que este le dedicara una mirada molesta. Mientras, por el fondo, se escuchaba a las mayores potencias mundiales hablar sobre principalmente capital y negocios.

Cuando la reunión dio el descanso, ambos salieron despavoridos de allí. Pasearon unos minutos alrededor del recibidor, hasta que Romano comenzó a hablar.

-Espero que hayas traído algo para comer. Me muero de hambre.

España agarró la mano de su novio y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo también, la verdad. He traído empanada. No me dio para más.

-Algo es algo.

Volvió a notar como su pareja agarraba su mano y la apartó, molesto. ¿Cuántas veces iban ya?

-¿Por qué me rechazas los gestos de amor?- preguntó el español inflando las mejillas.

-Estamos en una conferencia. No podemos actuar de forma cariñosa.

-Es un descanso… ¿Te avergüenza que sepan que estamos saliendo?- Ante el silencio que recibió por parte de su compañero, suspiró algo molesto para proseguir hablando- Pues si te molesta, no lo haré. Ah, sí. Pensaba compartir mi comida, pero como no eres mi pareja fuera de casa…Supongo que tendrás que comprarla tú. No hay problema con eso, ¿verdad?

El moreno podía ser realmente cruel en algunos momentos. El menor, molesto, agarró el meñique de este, para después ver hacia otro lado y comenzar a refunfuñar. España, por su parte, sonreía de forma triunfal. Desde lejos, Estados Unidos veía curioso mientras Inglaterra alzaba sus enormes cejas, confuso por ver a la reciente pareja.

-¿Ves cómo aunque lo haya criado en parte no quiere decir que sea su hijo?- Comentó el de gafas, señalando descaradamente mientras el otro se cubría la cara con una mano, exasperado.

Ambos se sentaron, uno con su característica sonrisa en los labios, mientras que el otro simplemente mostraba fastidio. Al menos recibió el almuerzo. Mientras Romano saboreaba un pedazo de empanada que ciertamente le recordaba al sabor de una pizza, una persona que no era de su agrado se acercó y llamó por España.

-Sí. Te acompaño un momento- Giró hacia su pareja-. Lo siento, Roma. Tengo que irme un momento junto a Francia. Vuelvo ahora, ¿vale?

-Lo que sea.

Ambos se alejaron y salieron de allí, dejando al italiano solo. Comenzó a sentir que el estómago le dolía y sus pensamientos no dejaban de ir a aquella conversación que había tenido con el francés hacía una semana y poco, además del comentario de España, diciendo que Francia tenía cierto interés en él desde hacía tiempo. Aquellos pensamientos le hacían crear teorías conspiradoras respecto a la fidelidad del joven de ojos verdes. "Seguro que me engañará cuando tenga la ocasión. Es el país de la pasión, va a querer pasión y yo no se la pienso dar. Se aburrirá de mí, como todos."

Un par de minutos después regresó la persona que Romano estuvo maldiciendo si este le era infiel en algún momento. No parecía muy alegre, por lo que supuso que no.

-Oye, bastardo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Temas financieros. No te preocupes por mí.

-¿Y con Francia? ¿Pasó algo? No es que tenga curiosidad ni nada, idiota. Es solo que tengo que fingir tenerla.

El español esbozó una leve sonrisa ante el comentario y sonrojo del menor. Lo rodeó por los hombros con un brazo y agarró un trozo de empanada.

-Temas financieros, te he dicho. ¿Piensas que entre Francia y yo hay algo o así? Eres adorable. Sólo somos amigos.

Una lluvia de besos cayó sobre el indefenso italiano, haciendo que comenzara a golpear al otro con toda la fuerza que pudo para sacarselo de encima.


	11. Capítulo 10

A pesar de la alegría que mostraba el español, su pareja no se encontraba exactamente así. Era su primera cita, y había decidido llevarlo a un café un rato.

El café estaba especializado en dulces con chocolates varios y batidos, adornado como si una colegiala o Polonia fueran los dueños. No obstante, el ambiente era tranquilo y agradable, con una tenue música calmada sonando. En cierta forma, a Romano le recordaba a la música de un ascensor. Una joven y coqueta camarera se les acercó, preguntando qué deseaban.

-Yo quiero un batido de chocolate y un bollo. ¿Y tú, tomatito?

Romano se vio aún más molesto por el uso de aquel mote en un lugar público.

-Un gofre.

-¡Ve~! ¡Yo quiero todo lo de la carta!

-Italia. No Puedes pedir todo eso.- Comentó algo molesto su pareja.

Y ahí estaba el problema. Si España no le hubiera preguntado para tener la cita justo cuando su hermano estaba cerca, este no se habría emocionado y preguntado si podía ser una cita doble. En ese momento, el pobre Romano tenía que aguantar el bochorno de una primera cita y además con su hermano y el bastardo patatas cerca.

-¡Ita-chan! Eso es pasarse.- Comentó el español, riéndose- Luego te quejas si tu peso aumenta.

-No seas duro conmigo…

Los otros dos permanecieron en silencio, sin saber que comentar. Romano sabía que era una situación incómoda para Alemania también.

-Está bien. Pido lo mismo que él entonces. ¿Alemania?

-Café solo.

La camarera se despidió alegremente y siguió con su trabajo. Mientras, España observaba con ojos soñadores a su pareja, haciendo que esta le dedicara un gesto no muy agradable.

-Roma. Bájame ese dedo…

- _Fratello_ siempre es así.- Italia comenzó a reírse-, pero aunque no te lo demuestre, te quiere mucho. Siempre me cuenta historias vuestras. ¿Sabes quién fue el que lo hizo entrar en razón respecto a lo que sentía?- Sonrió de forma triunfal- Un servidor.

-Te estaré eternamente agradecido, Ita. Por cierto. ¿Cómo empezó lo vuestro?

Alemania vio hacia otro lado, dejando pista libre a su pareja.

-Desde hace seis meses, quizás. Simplemente surgió. Yo le dije que le quería y él lo interpretó de forma diferente. A partir de ese momento me trató como si fuera su novio, lo que no me importó en absoluto. Luego me di cuenta que éramos pareja sin saberlo desde hacía mucho, y ahí fue cuando le pregunté: "Alemania. ¿Somos pareja?" Él me miró confundido, ya que pensaba que sí que lo éramos. Nos aclaramos, quedando como ahora, solo que lo guardamos en secreto durante unos meses por vergüenza. Gracias a Romano descubrí lo tonto que era esconderlo.

El español asintió, para después agarrar la mano de su italiano, el cual le dirigió una mirada de ligero enfado, pero lo único que recibió de contestación fue un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Te…Te he dicho que no hagas eso sin permiso, idiota.- Susurró, completamente rojo y mirando hacia la ventana para así darle la espalda a su compañero.

-Pero si sabes que te gusta.

Italia le dirigió una mirada cariñosa a Alemania, el cual simplemente se sonrojó. España seguía sin entender como dos países tan diferentes en cuanto al grado de expresividad podían salir.

La misma camarera se acercó con todo el pedido y lo ofreció, haciendo que los rostros de Italia y España se iluminaran al ver el erótico aspecto que tenían sus batidos.

-¡No sabía que les ponían nata y chocolate líquido por encima!

-El jefe España sabe de buenos establecimientos.- Alardeó- A mi Romano no lo traería a cualquier sitio. Ya tengo venido más veces. Por cierto.- Se giró a Romano, el cual degustaba impasible su gofre- ¿Qué tal está?

-Comestible.

La otra pareja comenzó a charlar. Veneziano ofreció del batido al otro, consiguiendo que Alemania mostrara emociones y saboreara aquel batido como una pareja normal. Romano no aceptó del de España ni pensó compartir su comida.

-¿Vamos a pasear? Por aquí hay una ruta muy agradable- Comentó el hermano menor.

-Si no te atraca un carterista.- Prosiguió el mayor.

-Por esa zona no suele haber ladrones. No suele… ¿Vamos?

-¡Así me gusta, Ita-chan! Ofreces ideas. La verdad es que hace siglos que no tengo una cita por lo que no sé muy bien que hacer, así que mientras ayudes…

Romano comenzó a reírse por ello.

-¿Siglos? ¿Enserio?

La sonrisa paciente que su pareja le dedicó hizo que terminara su risotada.

-Esperaba a que quisieras salir. ¿No soy buen novio?

-Sólo calla, bastardo.

…

-No sabía que eran ya las siete- Comentó molesto Italia -. Ahora va a estar todo oscuro. Menos mal que tengo a Alemania cerca.

-Italia. Yo tengo que volver a casa.

-Pero… Alemania…

Mientras, la otra pareja se veía de reojo.

-¿Tú no tienes que volver a casa también?

-Si me quieres echar… Pensaba quedarme hoy contigo. Ita-chan me invitó.

-¿Sin avisarme a mí?

-Estabas al lado en ese momento, hermano.- Comentó el menor ya que su pareja se acababa de ir.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente para regresar a casa de los hermanos Italia. España sujetó la mano de Romano, sin recibir ninguna queja. Las calles estaban bastante despejadas y oscuras a pesar de las farolas que la iluminaban, arrojando un aire tétrico al lugar. El hermano menor se acercó a la pareja, algo temeroso.

-Tranquilo, Ita.-Comentó el español, animado- Si algo pasa, tienes al jefe protegiéndote, y a Roma, no vaya a ser que se ponga celoso.

Solo recibió unos gruñidos de réplica. El otro tampoco parecía muy confiado en las palabras del joven de ojos verdes. Era demasiado amable cómo para intimidar siquiera a un crío, pero no parecía notarlo. España se veía demasiado seguro de si mismo.

Al fondo pasaron unos jóvenes, no más de dieciocho años debían tener. Se quedaron mirando a las naciones y gritaron un insulto en italiano que ponía en ofensa la sexualidad de la pareja. España pareció no entenderlo, Italia lo ignoró, pero Romano quiso mostrar su bravuconería.

-¡Vuelve aquí y repite eso de nuevo, _sacco di merda_!

Los otros dos simplemente aceleraron el paso, tirando del malhumorado italiano, mientras Italia se disculpaba desde lo dejos.

-¡Espera! ¡Aun no les he partido la boca!

-No esperes a que te golpeen ellos a ti.

Los del fondo comenzaron a reírse, repitiendo el insulto junto con otro más. Dos comenzaron a seguirles y les lanzaron un par de piedras. España se giró, molesto.

-Dejad eso. Mi compañero tiene derecho a quejarse de vosotros por comenzar a llamarnos palabras como esas, ¿entiendes? Así que si no os detenéis con las piedras, voy a tener que hacer algo que no me gustaría. Soy pacífico.

Ante el escupitajo de uno, el español cerró los ojos y se limpió. Al abrirlos, un brillo apareció en sus ojos, acompañado de una fría sonrisa. Su mirada reflejaba totalmente maldad, por lo que el que había ensuciado la cara de este sintió como su bello de la nuca se erizaba. Unos segundos después recibió una patada en su hombría. El otro muchacho tampoco tuvo tiempo para escapar. España agarró y retorció el brazo de este, apoyándoselo contra su propia espalda. En su cuello, pudo notar algo afilado y cortante. La navaja se apoyó más en su piel, haciendo que una fina herida apareciera en el lugar.

-Eres valiente- Susurró España en el oído del otro- Muchos se habrían orinado. Ahora, fuera de mi vista, capullos.

Empujó al joven tembloroso, tirándolo sobre el primero, y se fue animadamente junto a su amigo y novio, cuyas mandíbulas estaban desencajadas.

-¿Qué? Cuando Inglaterra me hizo prisionero, pude aprender algunas cosillas como esa. ¿Sabéis? Nunca pensé que mi navaja para pelar tomates me fuera a ser tan útil.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **El próximo será un extra relacionado a lo ocurrido con España y los piratas.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	12. EXTRA 2

**Segundo estra, este ambientado hace... muchos, muchos años y, por variar, narrado en primera persona. España OoC en cierta forma.**

 **¿Review por caridad?**

 **...o...o...o...**

Aquel día que fui apresado, sentí una nueva emoción llenando mi ser. Nunca la había sentido de tal manera, mas esa vez lo conseguí. Ira, desesperación, decepción... Todas aquellas emociones mezcladas juntando una sola: Odio. Un odio ciego a la persona que me había traicionado mientras decía ayudarme, y todo por envidia. Envidia, sí. Algo estúpido, pero cierto. El país que aspiraba a ser el más poderoso y conquistar el mundo entero había sido ocultado por la sombra del imperio español, cosa que enloqueció a nuestro querido Inglaterra. ¿Por qué, siendo algo tan infantil, hizo que sufrieran, además de uno mismo, muchos más? La imagen de mi protegido y secuaz no salía de mi mente, siendo todavía tan pequeño y débil, con Francia y Turquía aun deseando ponerles sus sucias manos encima.

Quizás deba poner en situación qué ocurrió con nuestro antagonista, aunque ya os hagáis una idea. Por envidia del poder que una potencia atrasada en comparación a él había ganado, decidió mandar a piratas para atracar a mis barcos rumbo a América. Sabiendo que él solía lidiar con ellos, le pedí ayuda, mas ignoró mis súplicas ya que todo aquello realmente era parte de su plan. Un día descubrí su treta y tuvimos una fuerte discusión, aunque terminé perdonándolo, ya que en mi corazón no había cavidad para el resentimiento. No obstante, nada más abandonar tierra gobernando mis navíos, los piratas me capturaron y allí estuve, en el barco donde no mucho más tarde descubriría que el capitán era el mismísimo inglés.

En el momento en el que lo descubrí fue cuando afloró todo aquel odio desmesurado. Encadenado a la pared de la bodega-calabozo, fantaseé mil maneras diferentes de asesinar y o torturar a aquel cejudo prepotente, terminando al borde de la locura. Siempre que podía, frenaba todos aquellos pensamientos centrándome en otros más agradables, recordando a amigos para así no terminar ido por completo. Ya había sido apresado muchas más veces, pero aquella fue la que consiguió realmente desquiciarme.

Algunas veces había podido intercambiar palabras con algún que otro prisionero los cuales por no ser naciones, resistían poco y terminaban por ser arrojados al mar. Uno me habló sobre cómo se había instruido en alta mar y me dio algún consejo que recordé y recordaré siempre.

Mi alimentación consistía la mayor parte de las veces en sobras de la comida de ese día, ya que cómo era una nación, no iba a morir de hambre. Algunas veces incluso recibía la grata visita del capitán, regocijándose ante mí por su victoria. Yo solamente lo miraba sin expresión, ya que si me hubiera quejado o simplemente hecho una mueca, mi enemigo habría ganado la guerra psicológica.

– ¿Cómo está "El Imperio donde Nunca se Pone el Sol"?– Él solía preguntar– Mírate. Cubierto de mugre y sin fuerzas para siquiera moverte.

– ¿Sabes? En estos últimos 42 días he podido analizar toda esta habitación, buscando cualquier error, cualquier forma de escapar, pero siempre que apareces, mi único pensamiento es: ¿Pero qué mierda de cejas son esas?– Comenté un día, tras sus clásicas burlas.

Sus gatos muertos en vez de cejas se alzaron, para luego arquearse y así mostrar su enojo.

– ¡Qué descaro! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso!?

Su voz se puso aguda con aquellos gritos. Era realmente gracioso escucharlo en aquel tono de crío enfadado. Me agarró de la cadena del cuello y tiró de esta, haciéndolo mirar directamente a los ojos. Tras esto, me escupió, recibiendo un cabezazo de mi parte. Volvió a gritarme de forma infantil. Con tanta queja no alcanzó a oír como su pequeño cuchillo que portaba cerca de la espada caía al suelo. Sonreí para mis adentros.

–Pagarás por tus osados actos. Cuando atraquemos, iré a visitar al pequeño que tanto cuidas con anhelo. ¿Italia del Sur?

No pude evitar mostrar emociones al escuchar aquella amenaza. Con toda la rabia que había acumulado desde que había llegado, intenté echarme sobre él, arrancarle los ojos y romperle los huesos. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que las cadenas me impidieran alcanzarlo, consiguiendo únicamente clavarme más los grilletes en mi propia piel malherida.

-He castrado a toros con mis propias manos- Dije, sonriendo de una forma que consiguió que el otro se apartara todavía más-. En tu caso, será mucho más fácil, si es que tienes, cobarde de mierda. Si te atreves a tocar a mi Romano, te mato. Me da igual que seas una nación. De algún modo acabaré contigo. No toques a mi secuaz.

Inglaterra alzó una ceja, mostrando que mis insolencias le habían molestado. Sin decir más, abandonó la habitación, dejándome solo. Aprovechando eso, acerqué como pude el cuchillo que el inglés había dejado caer accidentalmente y lo agarré con mis pies descalzos, para pasarlo a mi mano y así intentar forzar la cerradura de los grilletes. No conseguí más que decepciones, hasta que comencé a golpear el cuchillo en una parte que parecía débil de las cadenas, finalmente liberándome de forma milagrosa.

Me costó caminar al comienzo, debido a las incontables semanas que llevaba sin poder moverme más que para salir unos segundos de vez en cuando. Practiqué un rato con el cuchillo, tratando de imitar todos los movimientos que solía ver en los piratas cuando salía o lo que aquel prisionero me contara. Era bastante pequeño, pero podía ser letal si se asentaba un golpe certero.

Escuché unos pasos acercándose y me escondí en las sombras de la oscura habitación, al lado de la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió, clavé mecánicamente el puñal en el cuello de este, consiguiendo que la sangre salpicara mi cara. No era la primera vez que asesinaba, mas sí la primera que no sentía nada al hacerlo. Con una mano sujeté el cadáver y con la otra me limpié. No quería que hiciera ruido al desplomarse. Tras eso, encadené al cadáver, dejándolo a modo de remplazo. Aquella persona venía a traerme la cena, por lo que el resto de la noche estaría sin más vigilancia que un simple hombre que se asomaba de vez en cuando desde lo lejos, y siendo una habitación sin luz, no distinguiría nada.

Agarré la pequeña espada que el muerto antes poseía y me la llevé conmigo, empuñándola como si mi vida dependiera de la fuerza con la que sujetara el arma. Mi miedo parecía haber desaparecido, dejando solo sitio a la emoción del momento. Estaba deseando encontrarme al capitán y poder cortarle cada dedo de sus extremidades y dejarlo arrojado en el suelo, suplicando clemencia, para después comenzar con los cortes mortales. Tan sólo imaginarme a Inglaterra tocar, meramente rozar a mi secuaz hacía que mis deseos psicópatas aumentaran de forma alarmante.

Finalmente, encontré su camarote y entré en él con el mínimo ruido que pude hacer. Acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pude distinguir que no había nadie más que yo en aquella habitación. Maldije varias veces mentalmente, para comenzar a desordenar la habitación en busca de aquel desgraciado. En ese momento escuché cómo la puerta se abría. Por la respiración nerviosa que pude escuchar tan solo unas milésimas de segundo antes de atacar, Inglaterra había llegado. Mi espada cortó su chaqueta, la cual utilizó él de forma automática para defenderse. Una fina banda de tela cayó al suelo. Inglaterra huyó de allí, subiendo hasta proa. Mientras, yo recogí la tira de tela y me até el cabello que me había crecido en esos casi dos meses, dejando una pequeña coleta. No tenía excesiva prisa, ya que sabía que no había nadie a esas horas fuera, e Inglaterra no podría huir a ningún sitio aunque lo intentara.

Subiendo las escaleras, comencé a pensar en qué haría después de asesinar al jefe del barco. ¿Huir, obligar a la tripulación a tratarme como su capitán? ¿Y si no conseguía vencerlo? ¿Cómo haría para huir estando en medio del océano? En ese momento sí me invadió el pánico, aunque seguí subiendo hasta dar con lo que sería un duelo.

-Es extraño que no hubieras avisado a todos tus lacayos- Le comenté, mirando como blandía su espada hacia mí de forma desafiante.

-Prefiero algo justo. Muchas putadas te he hecho ya. Además, será más divertido sin ayuda.

Apenas recuerdo que pasó exactamente. Sé que en un momento dado, no dejábamos de atacarnos sin compasión. Él movido por una correosa envidia, y yo por el miedo a perder a una de las cosas más preciadas que tenía y todavía tengo. Sin previo aviso, el barco comenzó a zandearse debido a un fuerte impacto recibido en babor. Por suerte, destino o un mismo dios, mis hombres habían dado con el barco pirata que me había capturado, y estaban hostigando el barco a cañonazos. Abordaron varios españoles y consiguieron salvarme. No recuerdo cómo siguió el abordaje, pero sí consigo percibir en mis memorias cómo corté ligeramente el estómago del capitán pirata en medio de todo aquel caos.

Cuando finalmente llegué a casa, Romano al verme me golpeó muy fuerte en el pecho con uno de sus cabezazos característicos. Realmente los había echado de menos. Tras esto, lloró en mis brazos unos minutos y quedó dormido.

¿Por qué estoy escribiendo todo esto? Quizás por desahogarme de una vez por todas ya que lo he guardado durante años. Debía y debo seguir siendo un país positivo y alegre, ¿verdad? ¿Quién quiere una historia así o una España deprimente?

Cuando termine esto, es decir, ahora mismo, iré junto a mi secuaz y lo abrazaré, porque gracias a él pude aguantar la locura, gracias a él escapé.


	13. Capítulo 11

Debían ser las once cuando Italia se despidió de la pareja para ir a dormir a su habitación. Por parte de los otros, quedaron un rato en silencio sin saber que decir. Romano se levantó y dirigió a su habitación también.

-Espera, Roma. ¿Y yo dónde duermo?

-Tienes el sofá, la alfombra, o puedes dormir con mi hermano, a sus pies, como un perro. Hay muchas opciones.

-¿Y contigo? Vamos, tomatito. Tenemos dormido juntos muchas veces. Por ser pareja no tiene que cambiar.

-¿Y si pensabas dormir conmigo para qué preguntas?

-Quería que me lo sugirieras.- Su sonrisa se tornó a una tonta y avergonzada- Así que… ¿Puedo?

-Sí.- Dijo con su rostro completamente rojizo, notando como sus mejillas quemaban.- Ni se te ocurra hacer cosas raras. Sube.

Al llegar a la habitación, España reprimió un grito por todo el desorden acumulado que rodeaba incluso la cama. Había camisetas, cajas de pizza, folios y ropa interior arrojados por cualquier lugar. Incluso en un momento podría decir haber visto algo moviéndose entre los montones de basura.

-Roma, querido. Sé que eres desordenado y todo eso pero… ¿Esto no es exagerado?

-¿Acaso te he pedido tu opinión?- Alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos- Si te molesta, límpialo tú.

-Está bien. No he dicho nada.

Comenzó a quitarse la camiseta, seguido del pantalón, quedándose en ropa interior. El otro simplemente apartó la mirada, intentando que no se le viera la cara o parecer pervertido prestando atención al torneado cuerpo del español. Tampoco pensaba que fuera escultural su figura trabajada por tantas horas en el huerto, ni aquel ligero tostado a pesar de encontrarse en invierno. Salió de la habitación con el pijama en mano para cambiarse fuera, no por tener una erección que España podría mirar si se cambiaba en la habitación.

Cuando regresó, el otro ya estaba cubierto por las mantas y acomodado, casi dormido. Realmente se dormía rápido. Romano se metió entre las sábanas, para sentir como el español le rodeaba por la espalda con sus brazos y llenaba de besos, haciendo que se apartara al notar que simplemente llevaba los calzoncillos puestos.

-Ba…bastardo. Te dejé un pijama sobre la cama…

-¿Sí?- preguntó, apoyando su barbilla en el cuello de su pareja- Como había tanta ropa arrojada por ahí ni me di cuenta. ¿Te importa si me quedo así? Puedo cederte mucho más calor corporal de esta forma.

-¡No necesito tu asqueroso calor!

A pesar de decir eso, no se apartó ni rehuyó. Aquella sensación le daba seguridad y le hacía sentir… ¿Querido? Algo así. Al menos eso duró unos minutos.

-¿Eso que noto es tu pene?

-No le des importancia.

-Apártate, pervertido.

España soltó a Romano, algo deprimido, y se dio la vuelta, para quedar espalda contra espalda.

-Es que Roma huele muy bien. No puedo evitar emocionarme.

-Te dije que nada de cosas raras. Ahora sólo duérmete de una vez.

La alarma del despertador comenzó a sonar a las siete en punto. El italiano empezó a refunfuñar al escuchar aquel molesto sonido en un domingo. "Olvidé quitar la maldita alarma…". Tanteó por la mesilla hasta notar el despertador. Cuando lo agarró, dejó que cayera "accidentalmente" en el suelo con suficiente fuerza para que dejara de sonar. A su lado, el mayor dormía con sueño profundo mientras lo sujetaba del pijama con una mano. Aprovechando que este todavía descansaba, depositó un leve beso en la frente del español y se apegó más a él, tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de España rozando su nariz. Como contestación, recibió un fuerte abrazo y que sus piernas se enredaran con las del otro.

-¿Estabas despierto, bastardo?

-¿Quién no se despertaría con semejante ruido?- Comenzó a jugar con el pelo que sobresalía de la cabeza de Romano, el cual se estremeció por aquel contacto y lo golpeó en el estómago.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no toques ahí.

-Aún no me has dicho que pasa si toco. Tengo curiosidad.

España bostezó y entreabrió los ojos, para ver directamente al joven frente a él a sus ojos color ámbar y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

-Buenos días, tomatito. Estás completamente rojo. ¿Eso que se está chocando contra mi pierna son tus "buenos días" también?- Sonrió con sorna, recibiendo un cabezazo como recompensa por la burla al día anterior.- Lo siento, lo siento.

-Es un reflejo matutino, idiota.

No lo era.

La siguiente vez que Romano abrió los ojos fue cuando las manecillas del reloj pasaban de las doce. Se desperezó completamente y en ese momento descubrió que su compañero ya no estaba a su lado y que la habitación había recibido una limpieza a fondo. Bajó las escaleras con pesadez, para llegar al salón y dejarse caer como siempre en el sofá. Realmente amaba aquel sofá. España se sentó junto a él y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa la cual fue ligeramente devuelta. La voz del hermano menor se hizo notar, llamando por el español, el cual se levantó y fue junto este. Su teléfono móvil sonaba.

-¿Diga? ¿Jefe?- **…** \- En Italia, ¿por? Hoy era mi día libre.- **…** \- Pero… Esas son acusaciones falsas. Yo…- **…** \- Está bien. Voy para allá.

Colgó, mostrando un semblante ligeramente sombrío.

-¿Hermano España? ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Mi jefe quiere que vuelva ahora. Parece que me necesitan o algo así. Sonaba preocupado.

Romano giró ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de escuchar desde lejos. España no sonaba feliz.

-Lo siento, Ita. No voy a poder ayudarte con la comida hoy.

-No hay problema.

El mayor de los italianos volteó la cabeza hacia delante cuando vio que se estaba acercando. Este agarró su mano derecha con ambas manos y la acarició con los pulgares.

-Tengo que irme, tomatito. Espero que no te importe. ¿Me acompañas a la puerta?

-¿Acaso eres tan idiota que no sabes ir tu solo?- Rodó los ojos al mirar a España con mirada de súplica- Bueno, está bien.

A la salida, el mayor se despidió y quedó en el sitio, como esperando algo. Romano se quedó mirando al español, extrañado. Así estuvieron unos segundos hasta que el menor chasqueó la lengua y preguntó.

-¿Esperas algo? ¿Por qué no marchas?

-Espero a que cierres, porque tú tampoco lo has hecho.- comentó, sonriendo de una forma triunfal- ¿Qué esperas?

Romano se sonrojó ligeramente e inclinó hacia el otro, el cual parecía encantado. Recibió un dulce beso en los labios, el cual se intensificó por un par de segundos al notar como el del rulo abría un poco la boca. España se apartó lentamente, lamiendo sus labios y regocijándose por conseguir su objetivo.

-Adiós, tomatito.

…

Al llegar, lo único que recibió el español fueron críticas.

-Siendo un país tan endeudado y en problemas, no deberías perder el tiempo, y menos con naciones poco poderosas. ¿Entiendes?

-Puede que no sea humano, pero soy una persona.

-El tener nombre no te convierte en persona. Piensa que todas tus acciones pueden repercutir en la sociedad. Deja al problemático Italia del Sur. Ya nos ha ocasionado suficientes problemas a lo largo de los años. Si te interesa alguno de esos dos, que sea Del Norte. Al menos es la zona más rica.

España se llevó ambas manos a las orejas, cubriéndolas.

-Está exagerando, jefe.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Parece que al Presi no le gusta la relación entre ambas potencias. Vaya, vaya... (Este presidente no representa ninguno en concreto. Y menos ahora, estando la situación cómo está en España, donde no se decide el presidente ni con una tercera votación)**

 **Hace tiempo que no consigo una review. ¿Me permitís mendigarla?**


	14. Capítulo 12

Rápido había pasado aquel mes cuando Romano notó que ya era catorce. No le dio mucha importancia ya que solo era un mes más, pero tenía dudas de cómo reaccionaría el otro. Solo por precaución, compró bombones. Si su pareja no traía nada, él simplemente podría comérselos después y maldecir a España en silencio por aquel desconsiderado acto, pero a él no le importaba hacer un mes, no.

"B. TOMATE : Roma. Hoy no voy a poder quedar. Tengo demasiado trabajo. Espero que me perdones…

B. TOMATE: ¿Romano? Sé que me has leído el mensaje.

ROMANO: Lo que sea. Ocúpate de tus estúpidos asuntos.

B. TOMATE: Te lo compensaré. Lo prometo…

B. TOMATE: Gracias por aguantarme todo este mes. Te quiero, tomatito"

El corazón del menor brincó al leer el último mensaje. A pesar de todas las veces que España se le sinceraba, seguía emocionándose.

"ROMANO: Más te vale."

El italiano se echó sobre su cama, algo deprimido. Comenzó a comer los bombones por mero auto reflejo, aunque se detuvo poco antes de acabar el primer piso de dulces y maldijo en voz alta, reconociendo al fin que realmente le habría hecho ilusión pasar aquel día con su pareja. Poco después, se encaminó al despacho para adelantar trabajo ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Cuando lo vio, Veneziano reprimió un grito de puro pánico.

"¿ _Fratello_ haciendo algo útil sin que se le pida? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

-Oye… ¿Qué quieres hacer por nuestro cumpleaños? Está bastante cerca y no sé si querrías celebrar una fiesta o algo así…

Romano dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y se encogió de hombros.

-Celebra tú con tus amigos. No sé qué quieres que te diga. Yo supongo que quedaré con mi estúpido novio o alguna chorrada por el estilo. Lo conozco. Me obligará a salir de casa o algo así.

Italia se acercó más a su hermano y se sentó sobre el escritorio y las hojas las cuales Romano había estado rellenando.

-Venga… ¿No quieres celebrar algo conmigo? Será divertido. Piénsalo- La mirada que recibió consiguió que cambiara de idea-. Está bien, está bien. Os dejaré el día para vosotros solos.

Lo que menos buscaba España en esos momentos eran problemas con su jefe. Suspiró fuerte y de forma ruidosa, consiguiendo que las flores de papel se desplazaran hacia los lados por el aire originado. Había estado con sus trabajos durante horas, incluso saltándose su sagrada hora de la siesta. Lo que más le dolía era fallar a su pequeño italiano justo ese día, avisándole tan solo con un par de horas de antelación.

Y se preguntaba: ¿Por qué era tan malo para el país que se viera con su pareja? Era obvio que aquel vejestorio mandón le estaba mintiendo sobre las consecuencias, ya que llevaba siglos con aquel joven, visitándolo siempre que podía, y nunca había ocurrido nada. Absurdo, molesto e incluso insultante, mas no podía hacer nada más que quejarse encerrado en casa. Al menos tenía permiso los días siguientes.

La puerta sonó un par de veces y de forma perezosa se levantó a abrir. Tenía tanto sueño que invitó a pasar a la persona que había timbrado sin antes siquiera reconocerlo.

-¿Así es cómo recibes a tu pareja, idiota?

España abrió un poco más los ojos, reconociendo a su querido italiano, el cual le miraba con mala cara y ruborizado.

-¿Roma? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi jefe vino a hablar con el tuyo al parecer, y Veneziano concluyó que debía encargarse de los asuntos políticos así que decidí darte una visita y ayudarte en tu trabajo, no vaya a ser que sigas ocupado estos días.

-Eres tan adorable…

El español agarró con dulzura el mentón de su pareja y dirigió esos labios hacia los de él. Este no se resistió. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a incluso disfrutar aquel contacto y muestra de afecto que su pareja le brindaba siempre que podía.

-¿Realmente me quieres ayudar?

-Sí.

-Me quedan dos cajas más por hacer hoy de flores de papel, así que… ¡Manos a la obra!

Media hora después, el italiano sintió como todo el aburrimiento junto que había sentido en su vida no se podía comparar al que tenía en ese momento. España parecía calmado, mientras cantaba con alegría por sólo tener a Romano cerca. El otro intentaba hacer aquellas flores complicadas que parecían no acabar de una manera más rápida.

-¿No tienes nada para mí?- preguntó el joven de ojos verdes mientras seguía atendiendo al trabajo.

-Un cabezazo ¿Por qué iba a tener algo?

-Hoy hacemos un mes, y te veías decepcionado cuando mencioné que no podía quedar- Sonrió ampliamente, entrecerrando sus ojos color esmeralda los cuales habían comenzado a prestar atención al italiano que se encontraba justo al lado-. Me pareciste terriblemente adorable.

-Pues no.- Mintió- Tú tampoco tienes un regalo.

-¿Seguro?

Aquella mirada hizo que el joven se estremeciera, pero no de una manera desagradable. Sus ojos decían todo lo que España pensaba en ese momento, pero lo único que recibió fue un desvío de mirada por parte del menor.

-Como sea algo que no me guste o relacionado con el sexo, me enfadaré.

España se acercó más a Romano y lo envolvió con ambos brazos, quedando sus labios junto a la oreja de este, el cual comenzó a transpirar nervioso por tal acto. El otro simplemente comenzó a jugar con el rizo del menor y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Seguro?

Su voz se notaba diferente de lo habitual, consiguiendo que Romano se volviera a estremecer. Unos segundos después los cuales al italiano le parecieron eternos, el mayor se apartó y besó la mejilla de su pareja.

-Te prepararé una rica cena y daré un ramo de lirios. Sé que te gustan, por lo que decidí comprar unos pocos como regalo. Pensé comprar chocolate, pero me pareció poco. Aunque pensándolo ahora,- jugueteó con la rosa artificial entre sus manos- no creo que "flores" sea lo que más te apetezca.

Romano únicamente se encogió, todavía alterado por lo que acababa de pasar y tratando de ocultar la semierección que acababa de sufrir. Mientras, el español se regodeaba mentalmente ante aquel triunfo.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Siento que este capítulo fue muy corto... En fin... Mis disculpas. Ah, sí. Acabo de descubrir que me borra algunas cosas al pasarlo del Word aquí, como cuando habla España por teléfono o así. No entiendo esto, de verdad.  
**

 **...**

 **No me odien, por favor, que sé que comenzarán a odiarme ahora o dentro de poco.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	15. Capítulo 13

Pasaban de las doce cuando Romano golpeó la mesa de trabajo con su cabeza, rendido. El mayor se giró ante tan repentino sonido para ver cómo el italiano dormía plácidamente a pesar de casi romperse la nariz. Le acarició el pelo un momento y luego lo transportó en brazos hasta la habitación de este, para luego arroparlo y darle un beso dulce en la frente. Aquel gesto le trajo muchos recuerdos pasados siglos atrás.

Sus pasos comenzaron a hacerse más pesados cuánto más se alejaba. Él también estaba cansado, por supuesto, pero debía terminar las pocas flores que le restaban. Una hora después, España se frotó los ojos, agotado por todas aquellas horas, sentado en una silla sin nada más que hacer que crear estúpida decoración artificial. Se metió en cama de un salto y abrazó a la almohada con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando había comenzado a conciliar el sueño, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Por qué me llevaste a dormir y no me dejaste ayudar?

España no dijo nada. Solo se llevó un dedo a los labios, señalando que deseaba silencio. Después se volvió a girar y siguió a lo suyo. Romano se coló entre las sábanas, murmurando enfadado, y le dio la espalda.

-Al menos podrías haberme llevado a tu habitación, tonto.

El mayor solo respondió con un leve ronquido, haciendo que el otro bufara molesto y abrazara el cansado cuerpo de su pareja.

-Buenas noches, bastardo.

Abrió los ojos al notar el despertador sonar, para después apagarlo. A su lado, el italiano refunfuñó y giró sobre sí en la cama.

-Déjame dormir más.

-¿Un sueño agradable?

La sonrisa que le dedicó mostraba conocimientos acerca del descanso del otro. Romano alzó una ceja, confuso.

-Ni me acuerdo.

-Estas ojeras- Señaló el contorno oscuro que rodeaba la parte de abajo del ojo- son por tu culpa. Toda la noche haciendo ruidos raros y diciendo "Más fuerte, España" o "Sigue, maldita sea"- Comenzó a reírse de forma ruidosa, incluso faltándole el aire al ver el rostro completamente escarlata del otro, comenzando a recordar su sueño húmedo-. ¡Qué suerte tienes de que tenga autocontrol! Pero estabas tan mono, poniendo esas caras y gimiendo en sueños… Venga. Por ti cumpliré ese sueño~

El puñetazo que este recibió no fue exactamente al estómago. A pesar del dolor, seguía riéndose.

-Aunque digas que no, sé que quieres, Roma…

-Es…- Apartó la mirada del español, el cual había derramado un par de lágrimas por puro sufrimiento-… Es pronto para eso…

-¿Y para tu cumpleaños?

-¡Eso es en dos días!

-Pues eso ~

-¡NO!

-Está bien. Respetaré los deseos de mi tomatito y aguantaré, pero más te vale no volver a tener sueños así cerca de mí ya que estás mostrándole el capote al toro. ¡Voy a hacer el desayuno!

España bajó alegremente las escaleras y llegó a la cocina. Allí, escuchó como sonaba el teléfono y lo cogió.

-Buenas.- **…** -¿Italia del Sur? No, no está aquí.- **…** \- Sí. Está bien…- Colgó el teléfono y se acercó a las escaleras- ¡ROMANO! ¡BAJA AHORA MISMO! ¡TIENES PROBLEMAS!

La nación se acercó al otro, apoyándose en el pasamanos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué gritas?

-Ayer tu jefe te necesitaba y no le prestaste atención a sus llamadas. Ha habido un problema entre nuestras naciones.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé muy bien, pero lo más seguro es que fuera culpa de mi jefe. Últimamente se ha estado quejando de que paso demasiado tiempo contigo y eso les preocupa a muchos ya que en el pasado gasté mucho en ti.

-Ya no soy una parte de tu reino. Es obvio que su argumento es erróneo.

-Han sacado el ejemplo de la postura "no beligerante" **(1)** que adopté en la segunda guerra mundial.

-Pero eso fue solo porque te insistí mucho.

-Es igual. No te preocupes, tomatito. Se arreglará el conflicto. Tú márchate a casa y yo hablaré con mis superiores para tratar el asunto, ¿de acuerdo? Tú no te preocupes.

El otro asintió.

- _Ti amo_ , bastardo.

Todos los músculos del cuerpo de España se tensaron al escuchar aquellas palabras. Mientras, Romano subió al piso de arriba para prepararse. Cuando bajó, el otro seguía en el mismo sitio, cosa que hizo sonreír al italiano. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue.

-¡Romano, espera! ¿Escuché bien?

-Tarde, idiota.

…

El español mantuvo una acalorada discusión con el representante del país, el cual parecía no comprender la razón por la cual el moreno se quejaba. Aparentaba no entenderlo y defendía su postura sin siquiera dudarlo.

-¡Las acciones que muestre no repercutirán sobre el país mismo! ¿¡Por qué no voy a poder interactuar con otra nación abiertamente!? ¡Además, no tenías razones para faltar al respeto de esa forma al jefe de la República Italiana!

-Él comenzó faltando al respeto a nuestro país.

-Sois como niños pequeños. Por una tontería como esa, habéis roto una alianza de hace siglos. ¿Me escuchas?-Alzó los brazos, rabioso- ¡Siglos! ¡Romano y yo nos hemos ayudado durante mucho tiempo y ahora, me impedís siquiera verle porque habéis comenzado una especie de guerra fría cutre con Italia! Es absurdo.

-Ellos nos pedían demasiado siempre, y en un país con tantos problemas, lo mejor era romper con la alianza.

-¿No se supone que soy yo el que debe decidir eso, la propia nación? No podéis forzarlo. Siempre han sido nuestras elecciones las que han movido al país.

El jefe de la nación asintió, ciertamente regocijado al escuchar exactamente lo que pretendía que el joven de ojos verdes dijera.

-Y por esa razón, nuestro país ha acabado así. Se acabó la discusión.

Mientras, cierto italiano esperaba en su propia casa a que el teléfono sonara. España le había prometido darle una explicación a lo ocurrido ya que el jefe del menor había evitado tratar el asunto. Su hermano, por otra parte, no había comprendido exactamente qué había pasado en aquella reunión, pero sí le contó que ambos bandos acabaran gritándose. Un sentimiento de pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él al pensar en la posibilidad de no poder volver a ver a su pareja, ya que aunque acabaran de empezar a salir no hacía mucho, el lazo que los unía tenía quinientos años.

"Por favor. Que no te aparten de mi lado ahora, idiota"

 **Postura no beligerante (1):** En la segunda guerra mundial, España fue neutral hasta que las potencias del eje comenzaron a ganar. En ese momento, ya que Alemania e Italia estaban en dictadura al igual que España, se tomó esta posición en la que no se participaba en la guerra pero sí que ayudaban a las Potencias del Eje, con armas, infiltrando espías, etc. Supuso un considerable gasto a pesar de que España estaba en banca rota.

 **...o...o...o...**

 ***Publica el capítulo y se aleja lentamente***

 **No me odien, por favor... pero el próximo capítulo se retrasará un poquito más de lo normal. Y... Mmm... No queda mucho para el final de esta historia. Tres capítulos más o menos.**

 **...**

 **Enserio. No me odien. Sé que el drama es malo, pero también es necesario... (No cuela, ¿verdad?)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, dejad review y todo eso.** **  
**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	16. Capítulo 14

Una incesante vibración hizo que el joven de ojos color miel se despertara. Agarró el móvil malhumorado y contestó.

-¿¡Qué!?

El que había llamado permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

-Oh, España. ¿Qué pasa?- **…** \- ¿¡No podías esperar hasta la mañana para felicitarme!?- Divisó el reloj colgado en la pared. Las doce y un minuto- Bueno. De todas formas, gracias… ¿Al final mañana puedes quedar?- **…** \- Está bien. A las cinco. Hasta mañana.

Colgó el teléfono y vio el número. No era el que el español solía utilizar. No le dio importancia y prosiguió su descanso hasta la mañana siguiente.

Mientras, el mayor se encogió en un lado de la cama y cubrió su cara con las manos. Tal era la obsesión de su jefe por el control que sabía que revisaría su teléfono si hacía falta, así que terminó por pedírselo a su hermano. "Más te vale que me lo devuelvas cuando esta tontería entre países se termine" le dijera el portugués en tono molesto cuando se lo pidiera. Otro problema era el si le darían el día libre a la mañana siguiente, ya que aunque habían dicho "sí" aquella palabra había sonado bastante falsa. Sabía que esa noche no iba a pegar ojo.

Romano volvió a ser despertado, pero esta vez a las diez y por unos sonidos bastante desagradables. No recordaba que el alemán se hubiera quedado a dormir. Agarró los cascos y puso lo más alta que pudo música en su móvil. Un número desconocido le había mandado un par de mensajes. Parecía el mismo que el día anterior, por lo que lo agregó.

"ESPAÑA (OTRO NÚMERO): El otro móvil está arreglándose por lo que tendré que usar este, ¿de acuerdo?

ESPAÑA (OTRO NÚMERO): Llegaré tarde hoy. No me va a ser posible llegar a las cinco por problemas con el vuelo. Parece que a esa hora no hay, pero a las siete estoy allí. Lo prometo.

ESPAÑA (OTRO NÚMERO): Espero que lo pases muy bien en tu cumpleaños, tomatito. Te quiero~

ROMANO: ¿Enserio vas a tardar incluso en el día de mi cumpleaños? ¿Qué se supone que pasa con los vuelos?

ESPAÑA (OTRO NÚMERO): Hoy no hay para nuestra hora. Tengo que dejar el móvil. Nos vemos.

ROMANO: Vale."

El italiano maldijo en voz baja o eso le pareció a él al tener a tal nivel de la música. El propio día de su cumpleaños se quedaría en casa. Incluso a él le pareció demasiado pesada la idea. Podría haber salido a intentar ligar, más tenía pareja y eso le fastidiaba el plan. Algo desesperado, recurrió a su hermano.

-¿De verdad quieres quedar conmigo?- comentó el menor de ambos, sonriendo alegremente.

-No te hagas una idea equivocada. Es sólo porque España no puede quedar pronto.

-Pero me prefieres a pasar el día en casa. ¡Ya me has hecho un regalo!

-Sí. Ese será el único regalo que recibas por mi parte. ¿Y el mío?

Italia sonrió, mas esta vez de una forma diferente.

-Algo bueno, hermanito. Os será de utilizad, de eso no lo dudes.

"¿Os?" se preguntó el joven de ojos miel hasta que comprendió la naturaleza del regalo y prefirió no decir nada por miedo a descubrir qué era.

La tarde pasó algo lenta para el mayor de los hermanos Italia. Estaba impaciente por ver a su pareja, y el escuchar a Prusia hablar sobre batallitas con este y Francia le hacían impacientarse más. El albino quería quedar bien ante la joven húngara, mas sólo consiguió llamar la atención de Austria. Todos estaban reunidos en un café no muy lejos de la casa de los del cumpleaños. Romano comenzó a jugar con la pajita de su bebida, esperando a que el reloj marcara las seis y media. Italia le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Vamos, _fratello_. Anímate. ¿No te gusta la fiesta?

-¿A quién le gustaría estar rodeado de todos estos? Ah, sí. Sin ánimo de ofender.

-Romano… ¿Cómo están las cosas entre España e Italia? ¿Te ha contado algo? Es que nuestro jefe aún no ha podido reunirse conmigo y no sé exactamente qué ha ocurrido.

-Lo único que me ha contado es que ha habido problemas y que le costará verme algunas veces.

Italia asintió viendo hacia el suelo, algo deprimido. Después, le dedicó una alentadora sonrisa.

-Se superará. Ya son y media.

Romano recogió sus cosas, nervioso.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Romano.

-Igualmente, Veneziano.

Pasaban de las siete y media y no sabía nada respecto al mayor. Ningún mensaje, ni llamada, y obviamente tampoco había llegado. En el fondo el italiano se lo esperaba. Era todo demasiado bonito cómo para ser verdad. Ni en el día de su cumpleaños podía ser puntual, como ya había dicho anteriormente. Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la noche, se dejó llevar por el sueño y permaneció allí, arropado en el sofá.

* * *

El español llamó por decimocuarta vez, sin obtener respuesta. Sabía que su tomatito estaría enfadado, mas no podía hacer nada. Su casa estaba vigilada por un par de hombres los cuales "disimulaban" su espionaje hacia el moreno hasta que en algún momento llamaban a la puerta esperando a que el propio español abriera y así mantenerlo todavía más controlado. Realmente absurdo.

Comenzó a escuchar cómo la lluvia de marzo empezaba a golpear con rabia el tejado. Mientras, volvió a llamar a Portugal, esperando respuestas. No obstante, la puerta se abrió y entró el otro de los hermanos Iberia.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes mi llave? Eso no importa. ¿Te han visto entrar?

-Sí. Hice suficiente ruido cómo para que me notaran, aunque con la que cae no creo ni me que distinguieran.

-Eso es una ventaja. Sabes para qué estás aquí, ¿verdad?

-Para hacerte otro estúpido favor. Sé que ha ocurrido entre ambas naciones, así que me lo olía.

-Necesito que te hagas pasar por mí. Estos hombres no dejan de tocar a la puerta, por lo que no nos servirá simplemente intercambiar posiciones. Dame tu ropa.

Portugal permaneció impasible hasta que el otro comenzó a quitarse la suya propia delante de él.

-¡Tengo prisa, Portugal! ¡No puedo perder el vuelo!

El joven con coleta bufó y recogió la ropa que el español había dejado arrojada por el suelo. Al cabo de un rato, volvió del baño. El otro enmudeció.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?

-Lo recorté. Obviamente con el pelo largo me reconocerían. ¿Acaso tu capacidad cerebral no da para razonar eso?

España comenzó a llorar, emocionado. Se echó sobre los brazos de su hermano y apretó el pobre cuerpo del portugués hasta que este comenzó a sentir falta de oxígeno.

-¡ _Muito obrigado_ , hermano! En el baño también hay maquillaje corrector. Sí, no preguntes. Cosa de Francia. Cubre el lunar. Yo voy a salir.

Tras terminar de vestirse, colocó la capucha del chubasquero para cubrir parte de su cara y salió de la casa calmadamente, disimulando. Pudo notar como los ojos de uno de los hombres se clavaban en él mientras el otro se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta de su casa.

Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Tras alejarse lo suficiente, comenzó su carrera por los caminos empapados y cubiertos de barro que la lluvia estaba formando, sin cesar de caer. Sintió miedo y alegría al mismo tiempo, y hasta que consiguió subir al avión justo en el último momento. Se dejó caer en su asiento, ensuciando el suelo del transporte. Un hombre a su lado le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación y algunas palabras no muy agradables en italiano mientras fingía leer el periódico. España comenzó a reírse en voz baja ante aquella victoria a pesar de saber que no le iba a durar mucho. No obstante, el avión se retrasó, haciendo que el español aún tardase más en llegar a su destino.

El reloj marcaba las once menos cuarto cuando finalmente alcanzó la casa de los hermanos Italia. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces, pero al notar que nadie abría, volvió a llamar con más insistencia.

Al fin, Romano se presentó ante él. Tenía los surcos de unas lágrimas que hacían rato habían resbalado por su rostro y también parecía somnoliento, como si acabara de despertarse. Notó que el que estaba frente a él era su pareja y lo acercó a él con toda la fuerza que pudo, dándole un beso del cual el español no planeaba escaparse. Tras esto, le golpeó con la mano en la cara, para después volver a besarlo.

-Vamos, tomatito. Decídete. O me pegas o me besas.

El joven comenzó a reírse, pero Romano no. Este simplemente se apegó a él, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Te llamé.

-Quedé dormido. Igualmente me preocupaste.

-Si estabas dormido… Es igual. Tuve ciertos problemas que me impidieron llegar a tiempo.

-Sé que me has estado mintiendo. No utilizas ese móvil porque el otro está reparándose, ni faltaban aviones para llegar a las cinco. Me estás ocultando la gravedad de la situación, ¿verdad?

-Será mejor que te lo explique todo.

España relató a su pareja cada frase y detalle que recordaba sobre el asunto, tachándolo insistentemente de algo absurdo e irresponsable por parte de los dos gobernantes. Romano apoyó la cabeza en el regazo del moreno, exhausto.

-Increíble.

-Hoy estaba vigilado por dos hombres, mas Portugal me ayudó haciéndose pasar por mí. Le debo una muy grande.

-¿Mañana te irás temprano?

-Lo más seguro es que marche en plena noche. No puedo implicar todavía más a mi hermano de lo que ya está.

España se acordó de algo y soltó un par de palabrotas a la par que se frotaba la mitad de la cara con una mano.

-Me dejé tu regalo.

-Tu presencia me vale de regalo.

El mayor miró atónito al joven que descansaba en sus piernas.

-Roma. Eso ha sido muy sincero y adorable. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Cállate, idiota. Realmente no sabes leer el ambiente.- Soltó, molesto y colorado por las mejillas y orejas.- ¿Sigue en pie el otro regalo?

-¿Qué otro regalo?

-El que bromearas con él. No me hagas repetirlo.

El italiano se giró, intentando tapar su rostro caliente y rojizo.

-Si te digo que no recuerdo… ¿Te enfadarías?

-¡Olvídalo!

Se creó un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos hasta que el mayor comenzó a acariciar el pelo Romano, dando accidentalmente con el mechón rebelde de este. De forma inconsciente, jugó con él, poniendo nervioso al que descansaba sobre su regazo.

-¡Chigi! ¡No lo toques!

España notó el fruto de sus acciones y se detuvo. El otro intentó frenar su respiración agitada.

-¿Por qué siempre te quejas? ¿Qué pasa con ese pelo?

-Nada.

-En ese caso volveré a tirar.- Canturreó, dando un suave tirón consiguiendo que el italiano se estremeciera- ¿Me lo vas a decir ya?

-Es… Un punto erógeno, así que para.

Otro tirón fue dado por España, quien sonreía triunfal. En el fondo sí sabía cuál era la función del rulo mucho antes de que Romano se lo confirmara.

-Si es un punto erógeno, ¿por qué te molesta?- Dijo con voz melosa y en susurro.

-¿Te gustaría que de repente te metiera la mano por debajo del pantalón o algo?- Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir- Ni sé para qué pregunto. Necesito vino.

-¿Para qué?

-Para poder acostarme contigo y tener la excusa al día siguiente.

La sonrisa del ojiverde cambió a un semblante serio. Después, se levantó del sofá con Romano en brazos, cargado como si de un saco se tratara, y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto del menor.

-¡España!

-Habitación, ya.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Bueno. Este capítulo realmente me costó escribirlo. Estaba batallando contra mí misma sobre qué pasaría con la parejita (Mi parte cruel pedía que España no fuera a verlo, pero terminó por ganar la otra). Eeen fin. El próximo capítulo será un extra. Os aconsejo leerlo. Aclara algunas cosas que ocurrirán en el capítulo 15 (Lo repetiré en este por si acaso), además de que está relatado por Portugal.**

 **(¿Quién piensa que Romano no podrá caminar por una semana con naturalidad? ¿Soy yo la única?)**

 **Hasta la próxima y muchos fusosososo**


	17. EXTRA 3

**Punto de vista de Portugal. Este extra es recomendable leerlo porque hace un pequeño spoiler de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo y eso... Y explica el porqué. (No sé para qué digo nada si total, los Extras suelen tener más visitas que cualquier capítulo -_-)**

 **Otra nota. Aconsejable fijarse en la hora marcada, ya que así se sabe bien cada cuánto cambia a hacer "lo que sea". Adoro a Port.**

 **...o...o...o...**

 **19:45.** España ha salido y me ha dejado la casa para mí solo. El hombre que llamó a la puerta parece no notar la diferencia a pesar de que tengo acento y no sé más que un puñado de palabras españolas. Por suerte, solo me saludó y se fue.

 **20: 00.** España me ha informado de que está ya en un taxi camino al aeropuerto. Bien por él.

 **20:30.** Parece estar ya en el aeropuerto, pero el avión tarda. Vaya. Qué cosas.

 **20: 45**. Avión despega y yo mientras veo telenovelas llamadas aquí "series españolas" pero… ¿a quién quieren engañar? Son telenovelas. No me entero de nada. Sólo sé que una llamada Rosa tiene mucha cara.

 **20:55.** De acuerdo. Rosa acaba de golpear a con un jarrón a su hermana o lo que fuera. Ha sido emocionante, la verdad es que de lo más emocionante en toda la hora que llevo aquí pintando la mona. España me debe una grande.

 **21:00.** He contado en estos cinco minutos todos los favores que España me debe y estoy seguro que aún me quedan por recordar. Es un inútil.

 **21:15**. La serie se ha acabado y yo sigo aburrido. También he reflexionado sobre la frase que Romano me dijera en el cumpleaños de mi hermano. Esa en la que decía que este tenía una cara estúpida y que yo no me ofendiera. Creo que sé a qué se refería y eso es nada genial.

 **21:20.** Acaban de volver a llamar a la puerta. Esos incompetentes no tienen ni hora para acercarse ni nada. Vienen cuando se acuerdan. Además de esto, mi jefe me ha preguntado dónde estoy. Obviamente, no le he dicho mi verdadero paradero. Estoy seguro de que si España estuviera en mi lugar, lo habría hecho de lo estúpido que es. Le he dicho que estoy con Macao.

 **21:21.** Nunca me había parado a escuchar la música española. Aporreando el mando de la televisión, encontré un canal de música. No suena del todo mal.

 **21:30.** He buscado la traducción de la letra de la canción que acabo de escuchar y me ha sorprendido. No sabía que pudiera sonar mejor en español que en portugués. Me he descargado la versión acústica.

 **21:45.** El canal se me ha hecho aburrido y he comenzado a explorar los alrededores, incluso entrando en la habitación de mi hermano. He de reconocer que pensé que sería más desordenado. Todo estaba en su sitio menos un par de prendas arrojadas a una silla. "Es la ropa que todavía se puede usar antes de lavarse" me tiene contado. Además, me he topado con su guitarra clásica.

 **21: 47.** Siento la llamada de la guitarra, pero no pienso intentar tocar.

 **21:50.** Para intentar distraerme del instrumento el cual no deja de mirarme con ojos de súplica para que muestre mis habilidades musicales, he buscado cuánto se tarda en el vuelo de España a Italia. Aproximadamente dos horas.

 **21:55.** La guitarra estaba mal afinada, sino, no entiendo cómo sonó mal. No obstante, intenté afinarla. Digamos que he roto un par de cuerdas pero no le demos importancia.

 **22:00**. He buscado cuánto cuestan las cuerdas de nylon. No quiero que España se regodee en mi cara por haber hecho algo mal, que realmente fue culpa de la guitarra por estar desafinada.

 **22:10**. Han vuelto a llamar y les he dedicado una sonrisa igual a la de España para que me dejen tranquilo un poco más. Parece que se lo han tragado.

 **22:11**. Ahora que lo pienso, he hecho mal. No debí sonreír porque supuestamente estoy triste. ¿Y ahora qué?

 **22:12**. España aún no ha llegado y estoy bastante estresado por lo anterior. Maldición. No debí involucrarme en esto.

 **22:15**. Me he visto al espejo y he sentido ganas de llorar al notar que mi bonita cola de caballo había sido cortada. Este favor cuenta por ocho, hermano.

 **22:20.** Otro capítulo más de la serie esa. Se me dio por volver al canal y ahí estaba. Ahora la policía busca al marido de la hermana de Rosa porque piensan que él la asesinó, pero obviamente fue Rosa con el jarrón. Vamos, eso creo que dicen, porque no entiendo nada.

 **22: 30**. Me he comenzado a plantear seriamente aprender español. Vamos a ver. España es mi hermano y ambos tuvimos en su momento el mismo idioma. Además, parte de su territorio fue mío una vez.

 **22:32.** Pensándolo mejor, él apenas sabe portugués así que…

 **22:35**. En la serie han pillado al que piensan que es sospechoso y lo han encerrado sin permitirle juicio de momento. De vez en cuando uso el traductor.

 **22:40**. Parece que España ha llegado hace unos minutos y ni me di cuenta. Vaya… Ahora está de camino a casa de su novio. Enternecedor. Incluso me ha mandado fotos de su cara. Creo que se confundió con la cámara externa y frontal.

 **22:50.** Han vuelto a llamar a la puerta y casi lloro de la emoción. Los hombres estos son tan estúpidos que no se han dado cuenta aún. Ah, sí. España ya está con Romano.

 **23:00.** He encargado una guitarra española por eBay. Me he quedado con la curiosidad de saber cómo se afina bien la guitarra de marras, no porque quiera aprender.

 **23:15.** La serie ha terminado con suspense. Al parecer han encontrado las huellas de Rosa en el jarrón y ahora van a por ella, pero esta se ha teñido el pelo y mudado a, al parecer, Italia. Oh, grata casualidad.

 **23:30.** Tengo demasiado sueño, pero he de esperar a que España me informe de la situación. Para distraerme, volveré a recorrer la casa.

 **23: 40**. Y por cosa del destino, no por cotillear, encontré lo que parece ser un bote de lubricante en el cajón de mi hermano. Cerrado y sin estrenar. Así es cómo lo definiría yo a él. El pobre pensaba que iba a tener suerte o algo.

 **23:55.** Está bien. Pasó un buen rato desde que mi hermano llegó y aún no me ha dicho nada. No sé si preocuparme o molestarme.

 **00:00.** Y ya es 18. Sigue lloviendo. Quién diría que dentro de poco será primavera.

 **00:15.** España sigue sin dar señales de vida. Quizás le han pillado.

 **00:30.** O quizás está pillado porque han vuelto a llamar a la puerta. Sí, a estas malditas horas, y parece que no pasa nada.

 **00:45**. En una escala del uno al diez, las ganas de golpear a mi hermanito son de 50. A ver cuándo me dice qué hacer.

 **01:00**. Me voy a dormir y que se fastidie.

 **01:15.** He recibido un mensaje de él diciendo que vuelve en el próximo avión. Qué exactitud, sí, señor (Nótese el sarcasmo). También me mandó un mensaje mencionado que había estado muy ocupado y que por esa razón no había podido contestar. Obviamente, el "muy ocupado" venía seguido de una cara pervertida la cual confirmaba mi teoría de estar pillando.

 **01:30.** Me he dado cuenta ahora mismo que se va a enterar de que le rompí las cuerdas, así que he intentado arreglarlo. Obviamente, fracasé. Me voy a dormir.

 **02:45**. Han vuelto los pesados y se han despedido. Le he dicho " _Boa Noite_ " accidentalmente por el sueño que llevaba encima. Se han dado cuenta. Todo se ha ido al garete.

 **...o...o...o...**

 ***Se aleja lentamente* El próximo capítulo seguramente se retrase un poco. ¡Mis disculpas adelantadas!**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	18. Capítulo 15

**En el último extra se aclara el porqué de lo que va a pasar**

 **...o...o...o...**

Nada más aterrizar en tierra española, la nación fue agarrada por un par de hombres los cuales no le permitieron zafarse.

-¿¡Pero qué hacéis!? ¡Soltadme!

En ese momento el móvil vibró indicando que tenía un mensaje. Si lo hubiera podido leer, habría leído la disculpa por parte del portugués. Había cometido un error al estar completamente dormido y debido a ello notaran el intercambio

Desgraciadamente supo en aquel instante el cual fue arrojado junto al mandamás que su "libertad" se había esfumado completamente.

* * *

Romano abrió los ojos y se estiró buscando al español, mas recordó que este se había tenido que ir en plena noche. Chasqueó la lengua y agarró la nota que este le había dejado.

" _Si te duele algo por lo de anoche, te mando un conjuro de la buena suerte, para que sanes. Fusososososososo._

 _Te quiere, España_ "

Romano sonrió hasta que se dio cuenta que sí le dolía algo, realmente todo. ¿Qué diablos le había hecho el español? ¿Pasarle por encima cómo si fuera una apisonadora o algo similar? Especialmente le dolía su trasero y espalda. Maldijo el momento en el cual había decidido permitirle hacer esas cosas. Se levantó, cansado y sin poder mover bien los músculos agarrotados, para descubrir en el espejo las múltiples marcas violáceas que el moreno había dejado por todo su cuerpo. "¿En qué momento las había hecho…?". Resopló, aunque en el fondo no le desagradaba la idea de que hubiera sido tan pasional, a pesar de no recordar prácticamente nada debido a la embriaguez de placer que había sentido.

Su puerta se abrió con un golpe permitiendo la entrada del hermano menor de este.

-¡ _Fratello_! ¿Al final vino Es…?

Ante la desnudez del mayor, Italia cerró la puerta de nuevo con una sonrisa en el rostro a la par que sorpresa. Supuso que el lubricante de regalo ya había sido estrenado.

Romano prefirió ni molestarse en buscar una excusa a su hermano menor. Se vistió como pudo, buscando un jersey de cuello alto para cubrir los chupones que el demasiado pasional español le había dejado, y bajó de mala manera las escaleras.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Veneziano, expectante, mas no recibió ni una sola palabra- ¡oh, vamos! Puedes contarme.

El otro ni se inmutó. Cogió la leche de la nevera y preparó un par de tostadas. Fue a sentarse a la mesa, caminando como un pingüino.

-¿Dónde está España?

-Se fue por los problemas con nuestras naciones. Me explicó lo sucedido. Aún estoy esperando a saber si llegó bien a su país.

-Si hubiera un accidente en el avión, no tendrías que preocuparte siquiera. Como es una nación, no puede morir por eso.

Romano le dedicó una mirada de "Deja de intentar ayudar que lo empeoras", la cual su hermano pequeño entendió perfectamente.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días sin que el italiano supiera algo sobre su pareja. Finalmente, un mensaje del nuevo número de este fue recibido. En este ponía que se trataba de Portugal y no de España. También explicaba que este había sido pillado debido a un error del portugués y se disculpaba por ello. Finalmente, explicó que el otro estaba recluido en un sitio cuyo paradero no sabía y pidió que no empeorara las cosas.

El italiano no pudo evitar gritar de rabia, arrojando el teléfono a un lado de la casa. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y acabó en cuclillas en el suelo, llorando. Dependía de España desde hacía demasiado tiempo, y el hecho de que se lo arrebataran completamente acabó por conseguir que este tuviera una crisis nerviosa, y es normal. ¿Qué ocurre si la única persona que mostraba afecto por ti durante más de quinientos años, el cual siempre te protegió cuando estuvo al alcance de su mano impidiendo que pasara nada malo, es completamente alejado de ti? Ante los constantes llantos, su hermano acudió junto él, abrazándolo sin miedo a ser atacado. Acarició un par de veces la cabeza de Romano y susurró palabras tranquilizadoras, consiguiendo que este se calmara un poco.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-España… Lo descubrieron y ahora está encerrado. Es mi culpa. Si hubiera estado en aquel congreso, quizás nada de toda esta mierda…

Italia volvió a acariciar la cabeza de su frágil hermano mayor.

-No es culpa de ninguno de nosotros, y cálmate. Piensa que la disputa entre naciones no dura para siempre. ¿Recuerdas en el siglo XVI, con la aparición de la leyenda negra española(1)? Hasta tú te pusiste en contra de España, pero luego las cosas se calmaron.

-¿Y si pasa como con Francia e Inglaterra? ¿O Estados Unidos y Rusia? Están constantemente en disputas desde hace siglos.

-Pero eso es diferente. Ellos… Se odian en cierta forma. Vamos. Sólo es cosa de un gobierno inmaduro e impulsivo. En cualquier momento esto se termina y volvemos junto a nuestro español. Quiero decir… tú español- Se corrigió al ver la expresión que había puesto el castaño.

-Sólo quiero que sea ya.

* * *

La reunión mundial ocurrió como siempre, sólo que esa vez España no estaba. En su lugar un representante miraba a las naciones, confundido al no entender el idioma completamente. Romano al descubrir que el joven de ojos verdes no estaba en la reunión, se fue sin miramientos, dejando sólo a su hermano. Se sentó en el rincón dónde su pareja y él habían comido tranquilamente la anterior conferencia y miró hacia el móvil, en busca de algún mensaje. Ese gesto se había vuelto algo común en el desde la desaparición del país, aparte del hecho de ver las noticias sólo para saber qué ocurría por la península Ibérica. Parecía cómo que la gente estaba más desanimada que antes, según los reportes. Emociones que se reflejaban gracias a la depresión que el ojiverde tenía al encontrarse aprisionado.

Unos pasos resonaron en la explanada vacía. Francia le tendió un móvil al joven. Ante su expresión de confusión, se acercó más al italiano y susurró.

-He conseguido contactar con "el tomate". Toma el móvil. Ya me lo agradecerás más tarde.

* * *

 **Leyenda negra española(1):** Opinión en contra de todo lo español aparecida por Europa. En Italia apareció debido principalmente a la molestia de ser dominados por una fuerza extranjera.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Oh, vaia, vaia. Parece ser que Francia se une a la causa. El pervertido no era tan malo después de todo...**

 **Lo sé. Este capítulo ha sido muy corto, pero tengo una buena noticia: ¡El próximo será el último! No sé cuánto de largo será, como unas 2000 palabras o así. Es igual, lo que dure. Por mis narices que es el último. Trataré de ser puntual y todo eso.**

 **Muchas gracias por dejar vuestros comentarios. ¡Me alegran el día!**


	19. Capítulo 16: Final

**Siento haber tardado en subirlo. Hubo un pequeño bloqueo, pero... ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **...o...o...o...**

El joven castaño recogió con ambas manos el teléfono, como si se tratara de algo peligroso. El otro se había ido cuando Romano quiso preguntar. Lo desbloqueó y vio un único chat con un par de mensajes, los cuales habían sido mandados por España. El italiano no pudo evitar sonreír al por fin poder comunicarse con él.

"ROMANO: Cabronazo de mierda. ¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo? ¿Dónde estás?

TOMATE: No lo sé exactamente. Dale las gracias a Pierre, el pájaro de Francia. Consiguió dar conmigo, por lo que al final me mandó un teléfono y así puedo comunicarme con él.

TOMATE: ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te han hecho algo? Francia me dijo que últimamente estás completamente apagado."

La nación comenzó a llorar y sonreír de forma completamente inconsciente. Lágrimas de felicidad, o de tristeza por la propia situación. Ambas emociones tenían sus razones para manifestarse.

"ROMANO: Podría estar mejor. Digamos que te echo en falta.

ROMANO: Lo he dicho, ¿vale? Y no lo volveré a repetir.

TOMATE: Eso ha sido muy sincero, Roma :D

ROMANO: Qué sí. Qué sí. ¿Cómo has estado estos días? ¿Te tratan mal?

TOMATE: He estado algo encerrado… Digamos que tengo tres habitaciones para pasearme, pero sólo puedo entablar conversación con los que me traen ropa o comida la cual puedo cocinar. Pero míralo por el lado positivo. Tengo cocina, baño y una cama bastante cómoda."

El italiano maldijo por lo bajo a la nación que estaba tras el teléfono. ¿Cómo podía ser positivo en una situación así?

"ROMANO: Al menos tienes algo, sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar ahí?

TOMATE: No lo sé con exactitud. Quizás un mes o dos. Cuando piensen que me he calmado y ya no soy un adolescente malhumorado el cual se escapa de casa para darle visitas a su amante.

TOMATE: Nuestra historia es la de "Romano y Julieta", tomatito.

ROMANO: Eso ha sido muy malo, idiota.

TOMATE: Desearía estar a tu lado y ver como tratas de disimular esa sonrisa que se te acaba de dibujar por el chiste…"

España tenía razón. Estaba sonriendo, mas el dibujo de su rostro se borró al pensar en algo bastante duro el cual muy a su pesar escribió.

"ROMANO: ¿Estás seguro de querer seguir con esto? Es decir. Si te vuelven a descubrir, volverás a la misma situación. Por otro lado, yo quedaría de rositas. ¿Te parece justo?

TOMATE: ¿Temí a Francia cuando quería secuestrarte, o a Turquía? Por un par de mentecatos no me voy a asustar. Además, aquí no se está tan mal. Tengo muchísimos libros que leer. Una estantería entera, de cuatro pisos. Han de haber mínimo doscientos.

ROMANO: Eres un idiota…"

Se secó las lágrimas, todavía con la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, la cual parecía haberse aferrado a él al recibir aquellos mensajes de su pareja.

"TOMATE: Siempre me lo dices. Casi lo echaba en falta.

ROMANO: Voy a dejar el móvil. Me llaman. Hablamos después."

Lo apagó rápidamente, con miedo a ser descubierto. Alemania le miró con ojos desaprobadores.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? Tienes a tu hermano preocupado por no encontrarte. Oye. ¿Estás bien?

Romano, ligeramente sorprendido por la pregunta, asintió. Se levantó del suelo y volvió a entrar en la reunión, un poco más animado.

* * *

España se echó sobre la cama deshecha y abrazó el móvil. Realmente le debía un favor grande a su amigo. La puerta sonó y se levantó a abrir. Como siempre, un poco de fruta y algo de carne. Sonrió forzadamente a los sirvientes que le habían traído eso y cerró tras él. En la cesta no había ni un mísero tomate. Eso le recordó que ya era casi abril, y nadie se había encargado de cuidar su huerto. Ese año, no habría nada más que decepciones allí. "Lo siento, Romano. Este año no podré ofrecerte tomates."

Recogió el primer libro que encontró y lo ojeó por encima. Estaba cubierto completamente de polvo y olía a viejo. Él hacía mucho había tenido una versión similar. Le trajo recuerdos agradables, cuando su secuaz tenía la apariencia de un escuálido adolescente el cual tenía aún peor carácter que el que tenía en ese momento. ¿De qué iba ese libro? ¿Romance, misterio, aventura? Se dispuso a leer cuando recibió un mensaje del italiano.

Parecía molesto por el hecho de que el país español no había mandado a alguien que consiguiera enterarse de lo que estaban hablando. España no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario, totalmente cierto. Parecía como si los del parlamento no tuvieran la menor idea de muchas cosas.

¿Cuándo podría abandonar aquella agradable prisión solitaria?

* * *

Terminaba abril cuando finalmente salió de allí. Estaba completamente alegre, a pesar de saber que no le quitarían la vista de encima.

-¿Alguien cuidó de mi huerta?

Nadie le contestó, pero se conformó con el silencio. El primero en aparecer en su casa fue Francia, el cual le abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo, consiguiendo que la espalda del español emitiera sonidos que consiguieron preocupar a los allí presentes. A los ojos del español, era bastante hipócrita el que le permitieran ver solamente a los países con dinero. El siguiente fue Prusia, quien había secuestrado a su hermano, obligándolo a visitar al moreno.

-¡Oye, España! ¡Este estaba incluso preocupado por ti!

-Italia era el preocupado. Te lo tengo dicho.- Dijo Alemania en voz baja y algo molesto-. Vine para saber cómo estabas por él.

-¡Qué considerado!- dijo España, sonriendo- Alemania tiene su corazoncito y se preocupa por su novio.

-España.- Cambió el tono Prusia a uno más serio- ¿Cómo llevaste el aislamiento del resto?

-Sólo fue mes y medio. Ahora sólo tengo que portarme bien y enseguida podré ir a dónde quiera.

-Me han informado que la tensión entre Italia y España ha disminuido.

El joven sonrió, aliviado al escuchar eso.

-En cualquier momento seré completamente libre.

Cuando la pareja de alemanes se fueron, España se dispuso a hablar con el pequeño italiano el cual le esperaba desde que había descubierto que ese mismo día volvía a su casa. Lo primero que hizo fue una videollamada al coger su ordenador, como si se tratara de una pareja a distancia.

-¿Bastardo?- Romano parecía dormido, con voz espesa y ojos entrecerrados- ¡España!

El italiano se acercó a la pantalla para ver más de cerca al otro, el cual le sonreía de una forma que nunca había visto.

-¿Puedes llamarme así? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

-El teléfono no es lo suficientemente potente…- Se rascó la nuca, algo nervioso- ¿Te has enterado de lo de los nuestros países?

Romano asintió.

-Dentro de poco volveremos a poder hacer lo que queramos.-Prosiguió el de los ojos verdes en tono soñador- ¿Qué te apetece hacer primero?

-Iremos al campo que tienes al lado y allí echaremos una siesta.

El español se rio. Una petición algo curiosa.

-Y quiero que me cocines algo. Extraño la cocina española.

-Yo con abrazarte me conformo. Oye, Roma. ¿Estás llorando?

El italiano apartó la cámara del teléfono, dejándose fuera de esta.

-Cállate, idiota.

España comenzó a reírse para intentar suavizar la situación.

-Te voy a enseñar algo que sé que echas de menos.

-¡Espera! ¡No te irás a sacar el…!

El joven español abrió la ventana y se asomó junto al portátil, enfocando al sitio donde todavía había tomates creciendo.

-Es increíble que sigan vivos. Debieron encargarse por mí. ¿No es genial?

Romano soltó el aire, aliviado.

-No me des esos sustos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pensaste en algo sucio?- Volvió a entrar en la habitación- Si eso quieres…

-¡NO!

* * *

La conferencia mundial comenzó como siempre a la misma hora. El mayor de los hermanos Italia paseó en busca de cierto joven, el cual le dirigió una mirada calmada cuando lo vio desde lejos. Estaba acompañado de otra persona. Un vigía o algo por el estilo. No se dirigieron la palabra, porque no hizo falta. No se rozaron, porque no hizo falta. Sólo aquellas miradas fugaces que se dedicaban con disimulo les bastaba. Muchos de los países se acercaron al español, el cual les saludó alegremente, como si no estuviera hundido realmente. Nadie sacó el tema del aislamiento y mucho menos mencionaron a Italia o Romano por razones obvias. Alemania se acercó a él.

-Feli quiere saber cómo estás- Dijo, mencionando el nombre humano del pequeño de los italianos para que así no entendiera el que acompañaba al mayor.

-Estoy muy bien. Todavía estoy limpiando mi casa por todo el polvo que se acumuló en tan solo mes y poco. Alguien entró en mi casa y rompió cuerdas de mi guitarra…- Se rio-¿Y él?

-Dice estar bien. Oye, España. Esta situación se te complicará.

-Bueno. De algo hay que morir.- Comentó este, sonriendo apenado- Mientras sea yo el único afeptado, valdrá la pena. ¿No crees?

-Eres incorregible…

* * *

Lento pasó abril para dar lugar a mayo. A la siguiente reunión pudo ir sólo, a pesar de saber que de cierta forma lo vigilaba algún país. Siempre que pasaba al lado de su italiano, movía un poco la mano para rozar la suya, lo que conseguía que este esbozara de las más sinceras sonrisas que había visto en su vida.

-Lo siento, pero me acaba de llamar mi jefe y he de marcharme- Comentó Romano levantándose de la silla cuando hubo el suficiente silencio en la charla entre países.

Ante el permiso de los más poderosos, salió de allí, dejando a Italia como único representante.

-¿Realmente han llamado a tu hermano?- Preguntó susurrando Alemania al otro italiano.

-¿Tú que crees?- Comenzó a reírse- Espera unos minutos y verás.

España comenzó a sentirse impaciente. Quería salir de allí ya, pero si lo hiciera justo tras el italiano, quedaría demasiado sospechoso. Esperó media hora justa.

-¿Puedo ir al baño?

-España. Por lo menos di "servicio"- Le susurró Francia.

Cuanto antes pudo, salió de allí. Vio hacia ambos lados, asegurándose de que el lugar estaba completamente despejado. Al ver que nadie podía mirarlo, entró en la segunda habitación a la izquierda y cerró la puerta. Los baños. El italiano de allí dentro se le echó encima sin atisbo de duda, abrazándolo entre lágrimas. Después comenzó a golpearlo.

-¿Cómo has tardado tanto?

-Si iba pronto, se darían cuenta, ¿no crees?- Lo besó en los labios dulcemente- ¿Ves? Ahora puedo hacer esto…

Gotas saladas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Romano se vio preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro que estoy bien. Te tengo delante justo ahora, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-En ese caso déjate de tonterías y bájate los pantalones.

* * *

-Querido. Has tardado bastante- dijo el rubio francés remarcando la última palabra mientras comenzaba a jugar con la corbata de su amigo.

-El baño estaba limpiándose, por lo que tuve que buscar otro. Además, ayer cené con México. ¿Sabes lo mal que me sienta la comida mexicana?- Se frotó el estómago, consiguiendo que el otro le dedicara una mirada de desagrado- ¿Qué? Tú empezaste preguntando.

El joven español volvió tras la reunión, algo cansado. Al terminar, Francia y Prusia decidieran quedar junto con él a pasear, consiguiendo que este perdiera el vuelo y llegando tarde a casa. Activó el teléfono fijo para ver si tenía algún mensaje de voz, escuchando de pronto a su jefe queriendo hablar con España. Marcó el número y rezó para que no fuera una mala noticia.

-¿Puede pasarme con el presidente?- **…** \- ¿Qué quién soy? ¡Soy el maldito país!- **…** \- ¡No, no! ¡Espere!

El constante pitido que comenzó a emitir el aparato le indicó que habían colgado. Esperó en su sitio favorito del sofá a que el otro volviera a llamar. Mientras, también esperó a que su pareja contestara a los mensajes que le había mandado. Llevaba desaparecido tres horas.

Finalmente, el teléfono sonó.

-¿Sí?- **…** \- Oh, sí. Cuénteme.- **…** \- ¿¡Qué!?

Tras huelgas, protestas y quejas, finalmente los parlamentos habían decidido terminar con aquella separación de naciones. España no le dio tiempo a su superior a terminar de explicar la historia. Fue hacia su móvil para avisar al italiano, el cual poco después regresó.

"TOMATITO: ¿A, sí? Qué raro…

TOMATITO: Dame las gracias porque fue gracias a MÍ que en la reunión de ambos países se arregló todo.

EL JEFE ESPAÑA: ¿Fuiste tú junto con tu jefe?

TOMATITO: Pareció hacerme caso. Digamos que esta separación hizo más daños que remedios a las naciones, por lo que decidieron rendirse.

EL JEFE ESPAÑA: ¡Esto es lo segundo mejor que ha pasado en todo el día!"

Romano se sonrojó en su casa al leer eso. Sabía perfectamente el qué había sido lo mejor para el español.

"EL JEFE ESPAÑA: Voy para allá mañana mismo.

TOMATITO: No te molestes en ello…"

Y el timbre sonó.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **¿Veis? No soy tan mala persona e hice que acabase bien. Bueno, pues ahora explicaré qué me pasó. Veréis... Mi subconsciente está divido en "escritora buena" y "escritora malvada", y parece ser que para esta historia la segunda apareció casi al final de todo. De verdad, si es que no se me ocurrían más que finales trágicos, o no muy positivos. Iba a hacer que al final uno de los dos se rindiera en la relación y se dejaran, pero no puedo, de verdad que no. Son demasiado adorables juntos como para eso, así que me tomé un descanso, medité y tras desear saltar por una ventana, me di cuenta que el final era demasiado sencillo de escribir. Eso sí. Me ha entristecido terminar...**

 **Eeeeen fin. Espero que os haya gustado y dejad una review (No es una orden) comentando qué os ha parecido y si agradecéis que finalmente mi parte maligna no me dominara (Realmente odio los finales tristes, pero siempre estoy llena de ellos)**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, y por haber leído esta historia, de verdad. ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
